Transformers Destination: La Terre Partie 1
by O-DemonKill-O
Summary: FanFiction sur Transformers 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 et le film Bumblebee. Contient trois de mes OC. Il y aura aussi du couplage OCXCanon. Ci vous n'êtes pas trop pour se genre de fic ne venez pas lire alors ! C'est ma première fic que je poste sur TF !
1. Chapter 1-Rencontre mouvementé

**Destination la Terre**

Chapitre 1

! Attention !

Je tiens à vous prévenir que dans mes chapitres il y aura un certain code d'écriture pas bien compliqué.

Les dialogues en **gras** , serons la traduction du Cybertronien.

Sinon, bonne lecture !^^

Aux Etats-Unis sur une route reculé, un ancien modèle de camaro avec des bandes noir suivit d'une alpine A110, roulaient tranquillement dans un but précis.

 **« Tu crois que ce garçon a toujours ce que nous recherchons ?**

 **-Je l'espère bien. Sinon les Decepticons trouveront l'emplacement du Cube avant nous.**

 **-Ce sera trop tard… »**

La conversation des deux voitures se stoppa et la camaro jaune alluma sa radio pour mettre une certaine ambiance pour leur route encore bien long. Le bruit de leurs moteurs accompagnait la musique, ils étaient bientôt arrivés à destination.

Dans une ville tout à fit normal, les deux voitures inconnu visait un certain jeune homme. Sam Witwicky.

La voiture jaune ainsi que la bleue, se garèrent devant un lycée ou se trouvait celui-ci. Il venait de sortir du bâtiment et rejoignait son père dans une voiture verte d'ancien modèle. Ils allaient se rendre à un garage pour acheter ca première voiture.

« Ici ?! Attend, ta dit la moitié d'une voiture papa, pas d'une poubelle. Se lamenta le garçon après qu'ils c'étaient arrêter à une casse de voiture d'occasion.

 **« Va-s-y Bee. C'est le moment de te faire remarquer. »**

La voiture émit un petit bruitage électronique d'amusement avant de se garer à coter d'une coccinelle jaune. Le propriétaire du garage se présenta aux deux humains et fit son dialogue de vendeur. L'alpine A110 était garé sur le trottoir juste en face attendant patiemment. Sam s'approchait de la voiture puis y entra pour l'inspecter de plus près, on pouvait voir dans ces yeux que le modèle lui plaisait. Il passa son doigt sur le logo Autobots qui figuraient au centre du volant, un brin perturbé.

« Elle m'a l'air correcte. Ce dit-il à haute voix.

-Combien ? Demanda Ron Witwicky.

-Euh… étant-donner l'aspect quasi collection du véhicule avec ces gentes larges, ça peinture custom- Mais celui-ci fut coupé.

-Ouais mais là, la peinture est fatigué. Rétorqua Sam.

-Euh, ouais mais custom. Répondit l'homme en le regardant par la fenêtre coter passager.

-Du custom fatiguer. Insista Sam.

-Il-y-a qu'avec un bleu que je peux entendre ça. Répondit froidement le vendeur avant de se redresser.

-Elle fait 5 000. Confia-t-il au père de Sam, un regard sur de lui.

-J'irais pas au-delà de 4. Ron avait posé son prix. Désoler.

-P'tit, tu peux commencer à descendre. S'énerva le vendeur sur un ton énerver.

-Non non non non ! Vous l'avait dit, la caisse prend le conducteur. Sam venait de répété la phrase de l'homme.

-On peut se tromper et choisir le fils d'un pauvre. Fit l'homme sur un ton sarcastique. Ump ump… Juste-là une œuvre d'art dans ton budget. Se rattrapa-t-il en ouvrant la coccinelle juste à coter.

-Et il y a une Fiesta de se coter. Dit son père en regardant son fils sortir de la voiture avec hésitation.

-Je veux pas d'une Fiesta. Râla le jeune garçon.

-Ce moteur a fait ces preuves. » Continua le vendeur assis dans la voiture jaune.

Sam claqua la porte quand il fut sorti, mais par surprise, l'autre porte coter passager claqua la coccinelle qui dérapa un peu plus loin.

« La vache ! Ça va aller ? Demanda Ron.

-Non non non ! Ça va aller ! Dit le vendeur en sortant la tête par la vitre de la coccinelle. Un coup de marteau et c'est rafistoler. Eh Mani ! Cria-t-il ensuite à son garagiste. Prend ton marteau on va rafistoler à bête ! » Dit-il en riant.

Aussitôt, la radio de la camaro émit quelque son électronique faisant exploser toutes les vitres des autres voitures, laissant le garagiste sans voix.

« Oh… Va pour 4 ! »Dit-il ensuite en se retournant vers le père et son fils.

 **« Bien joué. »**

…

« Oh Sam ! Je déteste avoir des traces de pas sur mon gazon ! S'énerva Ron en plantant une pince de jardinage dans le sol. C'est pour ça que je pose des dalles, alors soit gentil, vas de mon gazon à mes dalles. Indiqua-t-il.

-C'est un gazon familiales papa. Râla Sam en exécutant ces ordres.

-Oui bas le jour où tu auras ton gazon tu ferras ce que tu veux.

-Oh non c'est pas possible ça ? Dit Sam devant sa mère.

-Quoi ?

-Tu mets des bijoux de filles à se pauvre chien ! Il a déjà du mal à accepter ca condition de Chiwawa.

-Oh ! C'est son bling-bling ! S'émerveilla sa mère. Je veux te voir à la maison avant 11 heures ! » Prévint ca mère en voyant Sam monté dans son toute nouveau camaro.

 **« Les humains, s'y compliquer… Bee, n'oublie pas notre mission.**

 **-Compte sur moi ! »**

« Wow ! C'est quoi ça ? Fit Sam en entendant des bruitages de robotique. Oh probablement rien. »Se dit-il ensuite en allumant le moteur.

…

Sam conduisait accompagner de son ami, ils se dirigeaient vers une fête spéciale pour les jeunes. Les deux adolescents sortirent de la voiture s'approchant d'un pas hésitant de l'attroupement.

 **« Ça ne te rappelle rien ?**

 **-Quoi ? Tu parles de son regard sur la fille humaine ?**

 **-Oui, tu me fais penser à lui, Bumblebee…**

 **-Pff… tu dis n'importe quoi ! »**

Leurs communication fut coupé lorsque que le copain de Sam entra par la vitre coter passager dans la camaro. Bee mit une musique romantique lorsque Sam regardait la jeune fille s'en aller toute seule, il devait la ramener. C'était sa seule chance de se faire remarquer. Sam demanda en tout politesse à son pote de descendre de sa voiture pour prendre Michaela et la ramener chez elle.

Sam démara la voiture et ralentit quand il se mit à coter d'elle pour le récupérer.

 **« Bee, on se retrouve à son domicile.**

 **-Tu es sur ?**

 **-Ouais, il faudrait mieux surveiller la maison, pas qu'un Decepticons attaque à la recherche des lunettes et les trouves. »**

Mais la camaro jaune ne put répondre car la voiture bleue était déjà plus loin, elle tourna dans une rue et disparut de son champ de vision.

Qu'avait-elle ?

« C'était quoi ces bruits bizzard ? Demanda Michaela en regardant la radio, coupé dans leur discussion.

-C'est une vielle voiture, c'est normal qu'elle fasse des bruits bizzard non ? Fit Sam en transpirant.

-Ouais, ta raison. »Répondit Michaela, indécise.

L'Alpine A110 ralentit légèrement et freina au feu rouge. Son moteur vrombissait résonnant dans toute la ville. Lorsque des humains s'apprêtaient à traverser la route, un hologramme apparut à la place conductrice de la voiture. Une ruse pour ne pas se faire remarquer par les civils.

Le feu passa au vert, la voiture continua son chemin. La maison de l'adolescent n'était plus très loin et le soleil commençait à se coucher.

 _C'est peut-être une autre planète, mais elle ressemble beaucoup à la nôtre…_

La voiture se gara en face de la grande maison avec des lambris brun foncé et un petit jardin avec du gazon et un arrangement de fleur. Les parents de Sam prenaient bien soin de leur chez-soi.

Une parabole sorti par la fenêtre coter passager de la voiture et capta les voix des parents de Sam, cherchant à capter des informations utiles.

« Mon petit Sam va bientôt quitter la maison… C'était la voix terriblement aigue de la mère.

-On n'y est pas encore, c'est dans deux ans ! Et puis au moins on aura un Home cinéma ! Fit le père d'une voix neutre.

-Tu te rappelle quand il était bébé ? Il criait tout le temps ! Impossible de dormir tranquille. Et quand il n'arrivait pas à aller sur le pot tout seul… Tous ces moments vont me manquer quand il-il partira. »La mère plongea dans un sanglot.

Info inutile. La parabole entra dans la voiture et fusionna avec le siège avant a sa place d'origine. A quoi servirait cette information ? Mais alors que la voiture était en plaine réflexion, elle entendit le moteur de la camaro. Le garçon gara la voiture sur le coter de la maison puis se précipita à l'intérieur.

 **« Alors ? Comment c'était avec le garçon ?**

 **-Il y a quelque chose entre la fille et lui.** Un petit rire sorti de la radio de la voiture.

 **-Je suppose que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça.**

 **-Il me remerciera plus tard !**

 **-Attendons qu'il s'endorme, puis allons prévenir les autres.**

 **-Oui chef !**

 **-Très drôle… C'est toi qui joue toujours au chef ! »**

…

 **« C'est le moment Bee.**

 **-En avant toute ! »**

Vroum… Vroum !

Le moteur de la vielle camaro résonna dans le quartier en réveillant le jeune garçon au passage, ce qui n'était pas forcément prévu. L'Alpine démarra aussi et alluma ces phares, elle attendit que la jaune passa puis l'escorta en gardant une grandes distance entre eux. Sam avait pris un vélo et poursuivait la voiture en téléphonant aux forces de l'ordre disant qu'il fallait envoyer toutes les unités.

 **« Il a du cran ce petit.**

 **-Voyons jusqu'où il tiendra. »**

« Je poursuis ma voiture et une autre voiture me poursuit ! Envoyer vite du renfort ! »Cria Sam en regardant frénétiquement derrière lui puis devant.

La voiture tourna dans une rue reculé et fonça dans un grillage ou un train de marchandise allait passer, la voiture bleu le collant. Toutes deux traversèrent les rails à toute allures pour rejoindre l'autre côté.

Sam laissa son vélo à l'abandon et passa derrière le trame en courant le plus vite possible pour ne pas perdre de vue le voleur invisible de sa voiture. Mais alors qu'il traversa furtivement un petit chemin pour se caché derrière un tas de voiture, il vit au loin un immense robot alien de forme humanoïde qui se trouvait être sa voiture.

Celle-ci déclencha un rayon de lumière, éblouissant l'humain qui n'en revenait pas de ce qu'il voyait. Le rayon lumineux se dirigea ensuite vers le ciel, formant sur les nuages un logo. Sam se baissa accroupi au sol, et commença à enregistrer un message vocal.

« Je m'appelle, Sam Witwicky. A vous qui trouverez ca, ma voiture est un être vivant. Dit-il en levant son téléphone au-dessus de sa cachète en passa un rapide coup d'œil. »

Mais il surprit qu'un deuxième robot était là, un robot bleu qui devait être celle qui la suivait.

« Non ils sont deux en fait ! S'étonna-t-il en reprenant sa position accroupi. C'est ma dernière heure alors je voulais juste dire, Maman, Papa, j'vous aiment et si vous trouvez des magazines coquin sous mon lit ils sont pas à moi, je les planques pour Max. Dit-il rapidement en transpirant. Non non ! Attendez, sérieux c'est les miens c'est tonton Charly qui me les a passer, désoler. Mojo, toi aussi je t'aime. »

Il referma subitement son portable et regarda à nouveau les deux formes de vies qui semblaient parler dans une autre langue.

 **« L'humain à certainement dû nous suivre. Il faut le trouver.**

 **-Je m'en charge chef ! »**

Le robot jaune se transforma en camaro et l'autre en Alpine pour se mettre à la recherche de l'élu.

Sam marchait le plus discrètement possible pour échapper à ça voiture quand soudain, deux gros chiens se mirent à grogner et à le prendre en chasse brisant sur leur passage l'attache de leur laisse.

« Wow ! Non non non ! »Cria Sam en prenant ses jambes à son coup.

Il sauta au-dessus d'un muret puis courut sans le savoir vers un dôme à l'abandon. Il se plaça sur deux fut vide espérant qu'a cette auteur, les deux canidés ne l'attraperons pas.

 **« Il est là Bee ! »**

La camaro jaune fit son entrée en scène faisant fuir les deux chiens, la queue entre les pattes. La voiture roula autour des tonneaux dans un drift contrôlé en faisant vibrer son moteur.

« Non s'il vous plait me tuer pas ! Je regret ! S'écria Sam en paniquant. Tenez les clés j'en veux plus ! »Cria-t-il en jetant les clés de voiture avant de partir en courant.

Mais malheureusement pour lui, la police débarqua et l'arrêta sur le champ ne voulant entendre aucune excuse. Après tout, c'est lui qui avait appelé.

 **« Bravo Bee, maintenant je crois qu'il t'adore ! »**

…

 _A suivre…_


	2. Chapter 2-Changement de look

**Destination la Terre**

Chapitre 2

! Attention !

Je tiens à vous prévenir que dans mes chapitres il y aura un certain code d'écriture pas bien compliqué.

Les dialogues en **gras** , serons la traduction du Cybertronien.

Sinon, bonne lecture !^^

De bon matin, la camaro et l'Alpine A110 étaient de retour de leur petit escortions la veille. Faisant grogner son moteur pour avertir l'humain de sa présence, la camaro fit le tour de la cour puis poursuivit Sam qui venait de prendre un vélo rose, voulant échapper à son agresseur.

Une course poursuite était lancée ! La camaro suivit l'humain même sur le trottoir, suivit à distance par l'Alpine qui respectait le code de la route en restant sur la départementale.

 **« Bee, il faut l'amener dans un endroit reculé de la ville !**

 **-C'est toi le patron ! »**

Sam passa sous un grand pont ou trainait des sans abri et des voitures à l'abandon. Sam jeta un rapide coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule tout en pédalant le plus vite possible.

« Arg ! »Fit-il avant d'accéléré un peu plus.

Il tourna brusquement entre deux voitures, et observa la voiture jaune faire un grand détour. Mais alors qu'il fixait d'un air craintif celle-ci, le son des gyrophares de la police résonna.

« Police ! Attendez ! »Dit-il en pédalant vers la voiture quand soudain, sans prévenir la porte avant conducteur s'ouvra le faisant tomber aussi sans douceur. Sam tomba au sol sur le visage dans un bruit sourd.

« Oh, ça fait mal. Gémit-il avant de se redresser lentement sur le capot de la Mustang noir et blanche. Ecoutez-moi, dieux soit loué ! Se réjouit-il. C'est de la folie que je suis en train de vivre ! On ma suivit jusqu'ici, j'ai pédalé comme un malade ! Cria-t-il en accompagnant ces mots avec des gestes. C'est ma voiture vous voyez ? Elle ma suivit sans me lâcher ! Et c'est pas fini ! Une deuxième c'est rajouté en plus ! Alors sortez de votre voiture ! » S'énerva Sam en tapant deux fois sur le capot.

Sans grande surprise, la voiture s'avança faisant retomber Sam au sol et le poussa avec des coups de moteur sans le tuer.

« Stop ça va ! OK je m'excuse ! »Hurla Sam en panique.

 **« Bumblebee, on a un Decepticon en vue.**

 **-Il va sentir mon point celui-là !**

 **\- Il ne va pas sentir que ton poing, bee. »**

Sans prévenir, le Decepticon en question se transforma au-dessus de Sam en lâchant un grognement mécomptant.

« Oh non c'est pas vrai ! Cria Sam avant de prendre ces jambes à son cou dans le sens contraire du robot géant en colère. Sa crain ! Sa crain ! »

Dans sa course, Sam reçu un coup de pied du Decepticon en plein dans le dos le faisant volé dans le pare-brise d'une voiture.

« Est-tu le Tombeu ? Questionna l'alien en frappant son poing à coter de l'innocent.

-Qu'est-ce que vous dite ? Demanda Sam d'une toute petite voix.

-Est tu mon pseudo Tombeu ? Répéta-t-il, furax.

-O-Ouais ! Répondit vivement Sam mortifié.

-Ou est l'objet eBa ? Ou sont les lunettes ?! Hurla-t-il ensuite son visage trop proche de celui de l'adolescent.

-Ok ok ! J'en c'est rien ! »Cria Sam avant de sauter de la voiture maintenant démoli en reprenant la fuite.

Barricade le prit immédiatement en chasse en faisant volé des voiture vide sur son passage, quand soudain la jeune Mikaela entra en scène sur son scooteur ne se doutant de rien. Sam la prit de court et la mit à terre pour pas qu'elle ne se rapproche plus du robot à ses trousses.

« Sam ! C'est quoi se plant débile ! S'impatienta Mikaela.

-Il y a un monstre qui me court après ! »Dit Sam en montrant du doigt le Decepticon.

Le bruit de deux moteurs rugit en même temps quand deux anciens modèles de voiture surgirent de nulle part. Une Alpine bleu et une camaro jaune.

La voiture jaune fit un drift pour renverser le Decepticon quand à l'Alpine ouvrit une de ses portière pour que les deux humains montent.

« Allez ! Montez ! »Ordonna une voix féminine venant de la radio.

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent béatement puis montèrent. La voiture bleue accéléra, Barricade à leur trousse. Quant à la camaro jaune elle était juste derrière et donnait des coups dans le pare-choque du Decepticon pour le déstabiliser.

« Vas-y fonce fonce ! Cria Sam en regardant derrière.

-On va se tuer, on va se tuer ! Cria la jeune fille en passant sa tête par la fenêtre.

-Accrocher vous à vous ceintures ! Dit la radio d'un ton rieur.

-Il y a pas de ceinture ! Cria Sam après avoir cherché quelque chose qui pourrait les protéger d'un crash.

-Bon bas, accrocher-vous à vos cheveux ! S'écria de nouveau la voix en riant tout en faisant des drifts spectaculaire.

-Ahhhh ! »Crièrent à l'unisson les deux humains quand la voiture traversa en travers un vitrail d'une usine à l'abandon.

La voiture passa en travers un mur de carton empiler suivit de près par le Decepticon qui se prit les résidus.

 **« Ca va Bee ? Tu tien toujours le coup ?**

 **-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi ! J'ai l'habitude ! »**

Enfin sorti de l'usine, la voiture bleue se cacha en faisant marche arrière dans une rue et en éteignant ces phares. La voiture de police passa devant eux à toute vitesse suivit de près par la camaro jaune. Les portières se fermèrent à clé, laissant les humains prisonniers à l'intérieur.

« Oh non, oh non non non ! S'inquiéta Sam en tirant sur les poignées.

-Sam, il revient… Murmura Mikaela en s'accrochant au bras du garçon.

-Ça va chauffer. »Lâcha la radio d'un ton énervé.

La voiture de police s'arrêta devant eux puis commença une marche-arrière quand le moteur de l'Alpine se mit en route. La clé tourna toute seule, et l'accélérateur s'enclencha pour rouler à une vitesse de pointe fulgurante.

Elle frôla l'arrière de la voiture noir et blanc puis fit un Drift en ouvrant sa portière laissant les deux humains retomber au sol, puis la camaro se mit juste devant eux avant de se transformer en un robot géant alien. La voiture de police fonça droit sur eux avant d'elle aussi, se transformer et se jeter sur le robot jaune.

Ils roulèrent sur le macadam, entremêlé avant de se redresser sur leurs jambes, près au combat. Quand soudain, un mini-con sorti de la poitrine du policier Decepticon pour s'en prendre aux humains.

Celui-ci, frappa son bras en plein sur le bot jaune le faisant voler à quelque mètre de là. Mais alors sans prévenir, l'Alpine fonça dans ces jambes le faisant tomber et ainsi le mètre dans une posture vulnérable.

Bumblebee se releva en secouant la tête puis frappa en plein visage le Decepticon maintenant déboussolé. La fembot donna un coup de pied dans le dos de Barricade qui jongla de pied en pied. Il vola ensuite au sol et se releva pour donner un coup dans le ventre du robot bleue, celle-ci fit quelque pas en arrière avant de tirer avec ces blasters sur son ennemi.

Bumblebee donna des coups de poings, par-ci par-là, dès que l'occasion se présentait.

« Mange ça, Decepticon ! »Dit la fembot en donnant un coup de pied dans son châssis le propulsant loin d'ici.

Bumblebee la regarda avec de grands yeux ronds avant d'applaudir. La fembot joua la comédie en s'inclinant comme si elle était sur une scène.

« Tu te débrouille bien depuis la dernière fois Bee ! Fit-elle en lui donnant un petit coup dans le torse.

-C'est normal, je suis le meilleur ! »Répondit-il en utilisant les chaines de sa radio pour communiquer.

Les deux robots s'avancèrent ensuite vers les deux humains qui les regardaient béatement. Bumblebee rangea transforma son blaster dans son bras et le robot bleu croisa les bras pour donner un air supérieur.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda Mikaela derrière Sam.

-Un robot on dirait… Dit Sam ne les quittant pas des yeux.

-Quoi ?! S'étonna la fembot juste à coter. Vous nous prenez pour des simples robots ? C'est la chose la plus triste qui soit ! Fit-elle avant de plonger sa tête dans sa main.

-V-Vous parlez ? Fit Sam en levant les sourcils et en avançant de quelque pas.

-C'est satelite radio, raisaux de chaine cablé sur, CBS. Répondit Bee avec les différentes voix de sa radio.

-Tu-tu parles en te servant de la radio ?

-Merci, vous êtes merveilleux ! Applaudi Bee.

-Que voulez-vous de moi alors ? Demanda Sam en regardant le robo à coter.

-Nous sommes en mission secrète ! S'écria la bleue à coter en prenant une pose d'espion.

-En mission ? Répéta Mikaela en se rapprochant.

-Venez, montez. Vous comprendrez tout ça plus tard. Fit-elle en regardant Bumblebee se transformer en vielle camaro.

-Aller ! Tout le monde à cheval ! Fit-elle en tapant sur le toit de la camaro avant de se transformer et de se mettre en route.

-As-tu d'autres questions à poser ? »Dit-il en ouvrant sa portière.

Sam et Mikaela se regardèrent un instant puis ils montèrent dans la voiture sans se poser de question. Le Decepticon était K.O. et les deux Autobots étaient partis avec les deux humains. L'adolescente était assise au milieu et Sam au coter passager, elle ne voulait pas s'assoir sur le coter conducteur, puisque qu'il roulait. Sam lui proposa alors qu'elle vienne sur ses genoux pour qu'ils aient tous les deux la ceinture.

« Tu veux que je te dise ce qui cloche ? Commença Mikaela en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. On a affaire à un modèle de robot, alors il faudrait qu'on m'explique, qu'est-ce qui lui prend de se transformer en épave comme cette vielle camaro ? »

Les mots qui ne devaient pas être dit brusquèrent subitement la voiture en question, l'Alpine juste derrière manqua presque de le percuter. Les deux adolescents défendirent de la voiture et la regarda filler dans le sens inverse, maintenant contrarier.

« Bravo, maintenant il va faire la tête toute la soirée… »Grogna la voiture bleue qui venait de s'arrêter près des humains.

Mais alors qu'ils ne s'y attendaient pas, une toute nouvelle camaro jaune et noir se dressa là, juste devant eux, la radio à fond. Les trois regardèrent le nouveau modèle béatement, même la fembot n'en revenait pas. Elle senti soudainement que son modèle était dépasser, mais pour le moment elle préférait garder son apparence.

« Quoi ? »Fit Sam en entrant dans la voiture, les yeux luisant de bonheur.

 **« Tu m'épate Bee ! Je ne m'y attendais pas à celle-là !**

 **-Je me sentais… vieux comme ça ! Maintenant, tous les regards seront posté sur moi ! »**

Maintenant ils étaient prêts pour l'atterrissage du reste de l'équipe, les Autobots.

…

 _A suivre…_


	3. Chapter 3-Le poids des responsabilités

**Destination la Terre**

Chapitre 3

Depuis le ciel étoilé, on pouvait voir d'énormes météorites qui se trouvaient être les capsules de sauvetage venu tout droit de Cybertron. C'était le reste de l'équipe survivante Autobot. Depuis la terrible guerre, le nombre d'Autobot avait chuté, et leur espèce menaçait chaque jour de s'éteindre.

Les yeux rivés vers le ciel, Sam s'accrocha au bras de Mickaela dès que les vaisseaux étrangers entrèrent brusquement dans l'atmosphère. La lumière couleur feu se reflétait sur la peinture brillante de l'Alpine A110 bleue ciel et sur celle de la toute nouvelle camaro jaune et noir. Les capsules de sauvetages arrivèrent telle des boulets de canon venu du ciel, explosant tout sur leur passage.

 **« Ils sont enfin là. »**

Les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers celle qui venait d'atterrie pas loin d'eux, curieux de savoir ce qui venait de tomber. Le sol était déchirer par l'impact et une trainé de feu faisait une piste, même l'arbre juste à côté brulait. Là, gisant sur le sol, une espèce de cocon métallique avec de drôle de gravure. Quelque instant plus tard, des morceaux de métal commencèrent à bouger jusqu'à s'ouvrir complètement.

Un grand et long robot en sorti rapidement avant de se mettre à courir vers la route qui se trouvait pas très loin. Sam et Mikaela se regardèrent perplexe et vit que celui-ci se transforma en magnifique camion rouge et bleu.

La voiture bleu alluma ces phares et prit de l'avance, quant à Bumblebee ouvrit ca portière pour que les deux jeunes humains entre. Ils allaient enfin rencontrer le reste de l'équipe et peut-être avoir des réponses plus claires.

…

« Les voilà enfin ! »S'exclama la voix de la fembot dans la radio de la camaro.

Sam et Mikaela plissèrent les yeux mais ne virent rien pour le moment. La fembot bleu se transforma et mis ses poings sur les hanches avec un large sourire. Bumblebee coupa son moteur et attendit que les deux humains sortent pour se transformer à son tour.

Un camion imposant traversa la vapeur s'échappant des climatisations de la ville, ses phares éblouissant Sam. Des bruits de moteur et d'ambulance retentie derrière eux, attirant leur attention. C'était les autres Autobots ! Le camion rouge et bleu se transforma en un immense robot, puis les autres se transformèrent chacun à leur tour.

Les deux humains n'en revenaient pas, ils voyaient des aliens pour de vrai ?! Ou étai-ce simplement un rêve ?

L'imposant robot mit un genou à terre et approcha son visage vers celui de Sam après les avoir longuement scrutés.

« Es-tu Samuel James Witwicky ? Descendent d'Archibald Witwicky ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton neutre.

-Il te connaisse Sam. » Chuchota Mikaela en déglutissant.

Le robot géant fit un mouvement de recule avec la tête lorsque l'humain approcha un peu trop près son visage du sien.

« Ouais. Répondit Sam la bouche béante.

-Mon nom est Optimus Prime. Commença-t-il en passant son regard sur l'adolescente à coter. Nous sommes des organismes robotiques autonome de la planète Cybertron. Expliqua-t-il brièvement.

-Mais vous pouvez nous appeler Autobots. C'est plus court. Fit le bot ambulance jaune.

-Autobots ? Répéta Sam.

-Ca roule les danseuses ? Fit un autre robot gris juste derrière eux.

-Mon Lieutenant, appellation Jazz. Présenta Optimus Prime.

-Sympa ici, je me pose deux secondes. Fit Jazz en sautant sur une voiture les bras croisé sur son châssis.

-C'est quoi ça ? D'où il sort se langage ? Demanda Sam, sa main en direction du bot en question.

-Nous avons appris le langage des terriens en surfant sur le web. Fit Optimus après c'être levé. Mon expert en armement. Poursuivi-t-il en désignant le robot noir aux gros canons. IronHide.

-Alors, tu t'ente ta chance ou pas ? Dit-il en pointant ces canons vers le morveux.

-Tout doux, IronHide. Dit Optimus en voyant Sam déglutir nerveusement.

-Je plaisante ! Je voulais lui faire voir mes gros canons ! Répondit-il en rangeant ces armes dans ses avant-bras.

-Notre médecin major Ratchet. Poursuivit le grand Prime après que Sam est soupiré de fascination face à IronHide.

-Les phéromones du garçon indiquent qu'il veut s'accoupler avec la femelle. » Fit le major ayant reniflé l'air.

Mikaela détourna le regard et se gratta vivement la tête, quant à Sam sifflotait légèrement, maintenant tous les deux plongé dans le malaise.

« Tu connais déjà ton ange gardien Bumblebee. Continua Optimus en désignant le jeune éclaireur jaune qui frappait ses poings dans le vide rapidement.

-Bumblebee, c'est ça ? Fit Sam en regardant Optimus pour être sûre, le grand chef acquiesça et posa ensuite son regard sur la fembot bleu à coter de lui.

-Et enfin Luciole. Son ange gardien à lui. Dit Optimus en reculant d'un pas.

-Son ange gardien ? »Répéta Mikaela perplexe.

Des aussi grand robots avaient besoin eux même de protection ? Alors cela voulait dire qu'il existait plus grand qu'eux ?

« Bien sûre, Bee est une pile sur patte ! Il faut le tenir en laisse ! Fit-elle en claquant légèrement le casque du jeune robot avec deux doigts.

-Essaie un peu de me mettre une laisse ! » Dit Bumblebee en faisant toute une mise en scène.

La fembot bleu ciel était un peu plus petite que lui et devait avoir le même âge que lui, on pourrait même presque croire qu'ils sont ensemble vue les regards qu'ils s'échangeaient.

« Où et quand tu veux mon chou ! Fit-elle un sourire malicieux en clignant d'une optique.

-D'accord ! Dit Bumblebee en attrapant ses mains pour jouer à qui repoussera l'autre le plus long.

-Ca suffit les morveux ! Fit Jazz à se mettant entre les deux, qui lui, faisait à peine la moitié de leur taille.

\- Ces processeurs vocaux ont été endommagés lors de la bataille. Fit Ratchet en visant sa gorge avec un laser rouge. J'essaie de le remettre en état. » Dit le médecin tristement après qu'il c'était remis à sa place d'origine.

Luciole regarda Bee tristement une pression au Spark, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux autres. Mikaela passa ensuite son regard sur le grand Prime qui fixait ses deux plus jeune Autobots.

« Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ? Demanda-t-elle.

-Nous sommes à la recherche du All Spark. Répondit-il en plissant les yeux. Nous devons le retrouver avant Mégatron et ces Decepticons.

-Méga quoi ? Et Decepticons ? Répéta Sam en regardant entre Bumblebee et Optimus.

-Ouais, l'affreux qui nous a poursuivi avant. Encore un de ses saleté de Decepticons. » Expliqua Luciole en croisant les bras sur son châssis.

Optimus posa deux doigts sur le coter de sa tête pour faire apparaitre des images de Cybertron depuis ses optiques.

« Notre planète était autrefois un puissant empire, ou régnait la paix et la justice. Commença Optimus d'une voix pleine de sagesse. Jusqu'au jour où nous fument trahit par Mégatron, le chef des Decepticons. Tous ceux qui ont osé le défié ont été anéanti. Cette guerre a fini par engloutir notre planète. Et le All Spark fut perdu dans l'immensité des étoiles. Mégatron la suivit jusqu'à la Terre, ou il fut trouvé par l'ancien commandant Witwiky.

-Mon ancêtre. Fit Sam en soupirant d'admiration.

-C'est le hasard, qui a uni nos destins. Poursuivit le Prime. Mégatron c'était écraser avant de s'emparer du cube. Il a alors accidentellement activé son système de navigation. Les coordonnées de l'emplacement du cube sur Terre, ont été gravées sur ses lunettes.

-Vous avez su comment qu'elles étaient là ? Demanda Sam, perplexe et surpris de leur grand savoir.

-Ebay. Répondit simplement le grand Prime d'une voix profonde.

-Ebay. Répéta Sam impressionné.

-Ci les Decepticons trouvent le All Spark, ils l'utiliserons pour transformer les machines terrestres et levée une nouvelle armé. Dit Ratchet, l'inquiétude se lisant sur son visage métallique.

-Alors se serra la fin de l'espèce humaine. Sam Witwiky, le sort de la Terre est entre tes mains. » Confia Optimus de toute sa hauteur.

Un grand silence régnai et les Autobots se mirent sur un genou pour regarder de plus près l'élu.

« Ça fait beaucoup de responsabilité. »

Le silence fut brisé par la voix de la jeune fembot à coter de Bumblebee. Tous les regards se posèrent sur elle pour pas qu'elle ne dise autre bêtises, malgré les petits rires robotique de Bee.

La planète Terre, est en jeu.

…

 _A suivre…_


	4. Chapter 4-Trouver les lunettes

**Destination la Terre**

Chapitre 4

Cybertron. Planète éteinte maintenant depuis des décennies. Mais pourtant, la vie s'accrochait de mieux qu'elle pouvait.

Dans l'espace, un vaisseau rouge, noir et orange encore inconnu se dirigeait vers cette planète vide. C'était un Transformers, ou plutôt une fembot aux yeux rouge lumineux.

Celle-ci se transforma et atterrit sans discrétion sur le métal gris foncé de leur ancienne planète. Malgré qu'ils n'y avait plus d'Energon, les Decepticons y trouvaient un certain avantage.

La fembot resta quelque instant au sol, un genou à terre avant de redresser sa tête montrant son visage crispé dans une puissante émotion, la colère. Elle se releva de toute sa hauteur avant de s'avancer vers un vieux bâtiment en piteux état, ses pieds résonnant sur le métal froid.

« StarScream ! » Sa voix rauque résonna contre les murs fissurés et fit sursauter un bot de forme triangulaire.

Celui-ci se retourna complètement vers elle d'un air soumis avant de reprendre son courage et de la regarder de haut.

« Tu n'es pas admise ici, DemonKill. Seigneur Mégatron avait été clair là-dessus. Personne d'autre à par moi, avons le droit d'être ici.

-Pour qui te prends-tu pour me dire de tels mensonges ? S'énerva celle-ci en pointant son doigt griffu vers lui, les optiques plissées.

-Tu fais honte aux Decepticons, je ne comprends pas pourquoi Mégatron ne ta pas encore écraser ton Spark ! Dit celui-ci en retour en lui tirant dessus.

-Alors viens ! Fait le, je t'attends. Grogna celle-ci en évitant ces tirs agilement. Tu ne serres à rien ! Tu es juste bon pour la casse.

-De quel droit tu me parle sur ce ton ! Je suis ton supérieur ! S'agaça StarScream en lui sautant dessus.

-Plus maintenant. Fit-elle en le poussant avec son pieds, loin de sa vue.

-Arg ! » S'écria-t-il quand il s'embrocha avec un bout de métal.

Rien d'alarmant mais il était quand même transpercer. DemonKill roula les optiques aux ciels de ses cris aigues pour exagérer la situation.

« Quand est-il de l'armé de notre seigneur ? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras, les yeux rivé sur des poches bleues en suspend.

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! Fit StarScream enfin debout, mais très vite il poursuivit au sombre regard de la Decepticon. Les étincelant meurt au manque cruelle d'Energon et de lien créateur. A quoi bon monté une armé si elle ne tien même pas une lune ? Dit-il à coter d'elle en regardant les petites protoformes qui se formaient sous leurs yeux.

-Il n'y a donc rien à faire ? Demanda celle-ci, ne détachant pas son regard des étincelants.

-Sans le All Spark, ils sont perdu. Confirma SatrScream.

-Le seigneur Mégatron ne sera pas content d'apprendre cette nouvelle. Et encore moins quand il apprendra que tu as voulu prendre ca place ! Cria-t-elle en se retournant vers lui les yeux plisser. Tu l'as trahit ! Fit-elle en le poussant au sol. Tu n'es qu'un bot soumit par ta lâcheté ! Mégatron aurait dû te punir il y bien trop longtemps ! Cria-t-elle en lui donnant un coup de pied. Incapable. »Grogna-t-elle avant de se détourner de lui.

Ce n'était pas à elle de le tuer, mais à son Maître, Mégatron.

« Mégatron renaîtra de ses cendres, et il tuera Optimus Prime. » Sa voix résonna contre les murs avant qu'elle ne se transforme et s'envole vers la planète Terre, une mission l'attendait.

…

Il était temps pour Sam de retrouver ces lunettes pour l'emplacement du All Spark. Le temps leurs manquaient, et la patience encore plus. Le jeune humain cherchait un moyen pour distraire son père à la porte. Mais alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus nerveux, les Autobots se transformèrent derrière la maison.

Bumbelbee fit signe au jeune humain de se taire en posant son doigt sur sa bouche quand il fut soudain bousculer par Luciole.

« Chutttt ! Fit-il le plus discrètement possible.

-Non qu'est-ce que vous faite ! Non sur les dalles sur les dalles ! S'il vous plait s'il vous ! Pria Sam en regardant Optimus poster dans son jardin. Non non non ! »Dit Sam en voyant le grand Prime marcher sur la fontaine du jardin, accidentellement.

« Oups, pardon. » Dit-il d'une voix neutre en levant son pied pour voir les dégâts.

Luciole se mit accroupit à coter de Bumblebee qui était à quatre pattes pour se faire le plus discret. Mais alors que Sam s'agaça, son chiwawa leva la patte sur le pied d'IronHide qui immédiatement râla.

« Heu… Mouillé ! S'irrita celui-ci en secouant son pied.

-Beurk ! Fit Luciole en plissant les yeux de dégout.

-Tu pourrais remballer tes armes ? Demanda Sam en prenant son chien dans ses bras.

-Vous êtes envahi pas les rats ?! Dit-il en faisant tourner ses canons.

-Pas que. Commenta Luciole en faisant allusion à leur groupe alien.

-Il vient de faire ça vidange sur mon pied ! Euh… Mon pied va rouiller… IronHide rangea ses canons et se mit de coter.

-Taisez-vous et aller vous cacher ! Demanda Sam en se dirigeant vers sa maison.

-Fait vite Sam. Dit Optimus en fixant l'humain. Autobots, reconnaissance. »

Bumblebee suivit Optimus puis se baissa pour passer sous la véranda ou il pouvait voir les parents de Sam.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais Bee ?! »Chuchota Luciole debout derrière lui.

L'Autobot sursauta et se cogna la tête contre le plafond. Luciole se retourna ensuite et s'aperçut que les Autobots étaient en mode véhicule sur le gazon.

« Wouaw ! Super comme planque. Dit-elle sur un ton ironique.

-Oh non non non ! C'est pas une cachette ! » Dit Sam depuis la fenêtre de sa chambre.

Il continua ensuite à chercher dans tous ses placards, tiroir et même sous ses couettes.

« Sam, Sam ! Il est revenu ! » Dit Mikaela à voix basse.

Sam courut vers sa fenêtre et manqua presque de se cogner dans le visage un peu trop près d'Optimus avant de constater qu'il venait d'écraser les fleurs juste en-dessous.

« Oh non ! Se pleignit Sam les mains sur la tête.

-Oups. Dit le grand Prime. Dépêche-toi Sam, le temps presse. »

Bumbelbee regarda Luciole un instant pendant que leur chef parlait avec l'humain en panique, elle s'amusait à imiter IronHide qui pointait son canon dans les moindres recoins du jardin. Il émit un petit couinement amusé avant de l'imité à son tour.

« C'est pas bientôt finit vos bêtise ? S'impatienta IronHide les ayant remarqués.

-Dit donc toi ? Arrête d'embêter IronHide ? Fit Luciole tapant dans l'épaule de Bee avec un sourire en coin, comme si elle n'avait rien fait.

-Quoi ?! C'est moi que tu cherches ? C'est moi que tu cherches ? » Fit Bumblebee en approchant son visage de celui de la fembot qui leva un sourcil avant de coller son front contre celui de Bumblebee dans le seul but de le défier.

Optimus se redressa et tous les Autobots le regardèrent avec des yeux ronds.

« Les gars ! Qu'est-ce que tu nous fais ? Il veut qu'on reste tranquille, vous pouvez pas rester tranquille ? »Fit Optimus en séparent les deux adolescents en les prenants par les portières qui leurs servait d'ail dans le dos.

Luciole et Bee se défiait du regard alors qu'ils marchaient dans le jardin quand soudain ils entendirent un grésillement suivit d'une secousse. Les deux tournèrent la tête pour apercevoir Ratchet au sol qui c'était pris les câbles électriques en plein visage.

Luciole et Bumblebee se rapprochèrent de lui pour vérifier qu'il n'avait rien quand celui-ci secoua la tête.

« Ah sa chatouille. Vous devriez essayer ! Dit-il à IronHide et les deux jeunes qui le regardaient avec de grands yeux.

-Ouais ca à l'air marrant. Dit IronHide avant de se retourner.

-T'es pas cap ! Dit Luciole en regardant l'Autobot jaune.

-Un peu que je suis cap ! » Répondis-t-il avec ça radio avant de toucher les câble et de se prendre une décharge et de faire un bond en arrière.

Luciole le regarda avec les optiques écarquillées, il avait osé !

Ils retournèrent ensuite au près du Prime toujours en attente des lunettes. Luciole alluma ces phares pour éclairer la chambre du garçon.

« Luciole, les lumières vite ! Ordonna Optimus.

-OK écoutez-moi ! Dit Sam par la fenêtre. Ça se complique. Et la lumière là ! Coupe tes phares ! »Dit-il en fermant la fenêtre.

Optimus et les Autobots regardaient discrètement par la fenêtre pendant que les parents de Sam entrèrent dans la chambre une batte de base ball en main.

« Oh, comme tu es sur la défensive. Fit sa mère. Tu étais en train de te… masturbé ? Demanda-t-elle en levant les sourcils.

-Quoi ?! S'indigna son fils. Non m'aman ! Je ne me masturbe pas ! »

Luciole regarda Bumblebee puis haussa les épaules. Que voulait dire se mot ?

« Oh ! Les parents ! »Dit soudainement Optimus en faisant signe à ces Autobots de se cacher.

Optimus se cacha derrière le mur puis sursauta en voyant le père par la fenêtre dans la salle de bain. Il fit un rapide pas de recule quand soudain le sol se mit à trembler, ces optiques se dirigèrent immédiatement sur les deux plus jeunes.

Ils étaient tous les deux au sol, le dos de Luciole écrasant Bumblebee. Ils avaient trébuché et étaient tombé en faisant trembler le sol.

« Chut ! Fit leur chef. Faite moins de bruit !

-Désoler Boss. » Dit Bee.

Luciole se redressa et passa un coup de main sur ses avant-bras pour enlever l'herbe qui était dessus. Quant à Bee il faisait des grands gestes dédaigneux vers elle en émettant des petits couinements.

« Vite ! On se cache. Ordonna Optimus à ces Autobots.

-On se cache. Répéta Jazz, perdu dans tous ces cris venant des parents. Oh, c'est quoi ça ? Dit-il ensuite en tournant sur lui-même avant de regarder par la fenêtre. Oh, c'est lent. »

IronHide se cacha contre un autre mur de la maison, Jazz dans le garage ouvert, Bumblebee sous la véranda, Luciole derrière un arbre et Optimus contre la façade de la maison du mieux qu'il pouvait.

« Les parents sont vraiment prises de tête. Dit IronHide quand le père quitta la salle de bain. Dois-je les éliminer ? Demanda-t-il ensuite en chargeant ces canons.

-Ouais ouais ouais ! Va-s'y va-s'y ! Fit Ratchet en faisant des petits sauts pour voir par la fenêtre.

-IronHide, tu sais qu'on ne s'attaque pas aux humains ! Dit Optimus en chuchotant. Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?!

-Simple suggestion, comme ça en passant, au cas ou. Dit-il en évitant le regard mécontent de son chef.

-Optimus, je détecte une forte présence humaine en approche. »Informa Luciole en sortant sa parabole.

Optimus plissa les yeux puis ordonna à ces Autobots de battre en retrait. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours que les humains se mêlent de tous ?

…

 _A suivre…_


	5. Chapter 5-On abandonne pas un camarade

**Destination la Terre**

Chapitre 5

Sam et Mikaela ainsi que ces parents venaient de se faire enlever par une bande d'homme en noir pour une raison encore inconnu. L'équipe prime avait dû s'éloigner de la maison pour ne pas se faire repérer par toutes leurs détecteurs ou autres machines. En même pas quelque seconde, la maison avait été encerclée par une bande de scientifiques.

Luciole avait averti les Autobots juste attend, qui sait ce qui se serait passé s'ils les avaient trouvé ? Sur la route, les Autobots trouvèrent rapidement la trace de Sam et Mikaela qui avaient été embarqué dans l'une des voitures noires.

Optimus se transforma juste devant les voitures, les stoppant avec ses pieds. Le Prime brisa les vitres avec ses doigts et souleva la voiture par le toit pour l'arracher complètement et faire ressortir la vulnérabilité des humains face à un cas comme celui-ci. Le chef des Autobots lança loin de lui le toit et coupa ces phares éblouissant.

« Vous êtes dans le caca les blaireaux. Fit Sam en se penchant vers les sièges avant ou se trouvait l'agent Simon. Vous permettez ? Je vous présente un très bon copain. Optimus Prime. Présenta Sam en regardant le puissant robot avec plein d'admiration.

-Enlever les enfants, était une grosse erreur. » Fit celui-ci d'une voix grave et menaçante.

Toutes les armes possibles se pointèrent vers lui quand soudain les Autobots arrivèrent juste derrière eux, les intimidants.

« Main en l'air ! Grogna IronHide en les pointant avec ses gros canons.

-Donner moi ça. »Fit Jazz juste derrière en récupérant les armes avec un aiment.

Les humains levèrent tous les mains en l'air en signe de paix, les yeux écarquillés et la bouche béante. Luciole posa ses mains sur les hanches et poussa doucement Bee pour l'embêter. Celui-ci répliqua en la poussant en retour. Quant à IronHide il poussa Ratchet loin de lui qui était un peu trop près à son gout.

Optimus mit un genou au sol et approcha son visage de celui de l'agent Simon en panique mais qui lui fit bonjour de la main.

« Enchanté. Dit-il avec un léger sourire.

-Vous ne semblez pas effrayer. Remarqua Optimus en plissant les yeux. Vous n'êtes donc pas surpris de nous voir ? S'étonna-t-il en regardant le conducteur pétrifier.

-Ecouter, le S7, est à cheval sur les procédures. OK ? Répondit Simon en levant les sourcils, déstabilisé par l'approche du Prime. Je n'ai pas le droit de vous parler, sauf pour vous dire que je n'ai pas le droit de vous parler.

-Descendez de la voiture. Somma Optimus en plissant les yeux.

-Ok, moi ? Balbutia Simon en tremblant.

-Plus vite ! Grogna Optimus vivement.

-OK OK ! S'effraya l'humain. C'est bon c'est bon, je décent ! »

Les deux adolescents descendirent à leur tour et se retira les menottes pour enfin faire face aux humains.

« Des balèses, des balèse avec des flingues. S'étonna Simon en regardant chacun des Autobots.

-C'est quoi le secteur 7 ? Demanda Sam en se mettant en face de lui. Répondez !

-C'est moi qui pose les questions ici, et c'est toi qui me répond ! Cria Simon au visage du jeune garçon.

-Vous avez su comment qu'ils existaient ? Questionna Mikaela.

-Ou vous avez emmenez mes parents ? Demanda ensuite Sam.

-Je ne suis pas autorisé à parler de ca avec des- Mais l'agent du secteur 7 fut rapidement couper.

-Non ? Fit Sam en fouillant ses poches.

-Tu me touche, tu créé un crime fédérale. Menaça Simon.

-L'écution de je fais ce que je veux in the Pocket. Se moqua Sam en regardant de plus près l'identité de l'homme en noir.

-C'est ça, et maintenant il frime parce qu'il à ces martien pour le défendre. Marmonna l'agent en regardant rapidement la fembot bleu.

-Répète un peu ca minus ! S'agaça-celle-ci.

-Ou c'est le secteur 7 ? Demanda Sam en se retournant.

-Tu voudrais bien le savoir hein ? » Se moqua-t-il en levant les sourcils.

Sam lança un rapide coup d'œil vers Bumblebee qui comprit le message. Un bouchon rebondit sur la tête de l'homme avant qu'il ne se prend un jet de d'essence sur tout le corps venant du bot jaune et noir. Luciole laissa un petit rire amusé en le voyant lubrifier l'homme.

« Bumblebee, arrête de lubrifier cette homme ! Ordonna Optimus d'un ton ennuyé. Son Autobots exécuta l'ordre immédiatement en levant les bras au ciel.

-Qu'il arrête de faire ça s'il vous plait ! »Supplia l'agent en se retournant vers Bee qui ricana avec Luciole.

Optimus se redressa puis regarda les deux adolescents menotter chacun des hommes jusqu'à un poteau, jusqu'à demander à l'agent de se déshabiller pour le ridiculiser encore plus.

« Je vais vous traquer. Menaca-t-il.

-On va vous traquer. Répéta le conducteur menotté à lui.

-Sans aucun scrupule. Continua Simon.

-Sans aucun scrupule ! Répéta encore le conducteur.

-Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. »Soupira Sam en s'éloignant d'eux.

Soudain, ont pouvait entendre le bruit de plusieurs moteur et d'hélicoptères se rapprocher de leur positions. Sam et Mikaela se dépêchèrent de courir pour se mettre à l'abri.

« Optimus ! Intrus ! S'écria Jazz en sautant sur ses pieds.

-Encore des humains. »S'agaça Luciole en chargeant son blaster.

IronHide frappa son canon au sol, créant un champ magnétique qui figea toute les voitures pour leur donner de l'avance.

« Transformation. »Ordonna leur chef.

Bumblebee et Luciole se regardèrent, une légère lueur d'inquiétudes se lisant dans leurs optiques bleue. Les Autobots se transformèrent et se mirent à rouler pour se réfugier, quant à Optimus, il tendit la main vers les humains pour les inviter à monter.

« Grimper ici. »

Sam et Mikaela eurent le privilège de monter sur le Prime. Optimus se mit à courir pour se cacher sous un pont et semé les hélicoptères qui les poursuivaient.

« Doucement vous deux. »Dit-il aux humains sur son épaule qui glissait.

Bumblebee s'arrêta brusquement dans son élan en mode véhicule. L'Alpine A110 s'arrêta à coter de lui alors que les autres devant eux continuèrent leur route.

« Bee ? Demanda Luciole dans sa radio.

 **-Je dois aller les aider.**

-Non Bee, ils sont avec Optimus, ils ne risquent rien ! Sa voix laissait à croire qu'elle était morte de peur.

 **-Ne tant fait pas je ne serais pas long. »**

Luciole se transforma et regarda la camaro jaune s'éloigner à toute vitesse pour retrouver les humains.

Les hélicoptères firent demi-tour pour repasser sous le pont pour un dernier rappelle, quand soudain, les deux adolescents glissèrent avant de tomber dans le vide.

Optimus tenta de les rattraper avec ces pieds mais les deux étaient déjà trop bas. Bumblebee entra alors en scène. Bee rattrapa Sam et Mikaela avant qu'ils ne s'écrasent au sol. Dans son saut, Sam perdit les lunettes de son arrière-grand-père alors que Bee glissait sur le ventre.

L'hélicoptère repéra immédiatement Bumblebee toujours à terre et se prépara à lui tirer dessus. Bumblebee se mit devant les deux humains pour pas qu'ils ne se fassent blesser et se prit un arpon dans la main puis la deuxième main, l'immobilisant presque totalement. Il tomba au sol quand un câble relié à sa jambe se tendit pour le faire basculer au sol.

« Non ! Stop ! »Cria Sam les mains en l'air.

Les cris robotique de Bumblebee résonnèrent jusque dans le Spark de Luciole. Elle démarra sa voiture et se dépêcha de rouler jusqu'à sa position. Pourquoi elle n'était pas venue avec lui pour retrouver les humains ?

Quand elle arriva sur les lieux, les deux humains étaient cerné, et Bumblebee était enchainer en train de se faire refroidir les circuits par des humains malveillant.

Bumblebee regardait frénétiquement autour de lui sans se débattre quand soudain il vit avec horreur au loin les phares de l'Alpine se rapprocher. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle se face elle aussi capturé !

Elle se transforma sous le pont quand soudain Optimus se jeta derrière elle et la retint pour pas qu'elle ne se fasse elle aussi repéré.

« Je t'interdit d'y aller ! Dit-il d'une voix autoritaire.

-Il faut que j'aille l'aider ! Ils vont le démonter ! » Cria-t-elle en se débattant.

Mais Optimus qui faisait deux fois sa taille était bien trop fort pour qu'elle ne puisse se délivrer. Elle tendit la main vers Bumblebee, qui criait dans son langage à lui la regarda et tendit la main vers elle avant que ces optiques s'éteignirent.

Un vent glacial traversa tout son corps et ces optiques se figèrent avant qu'elle ne plisse les yeux dans la détresse. Un cri étouffé sorti de son vocaliser avec qu'elle ne ferme les yeux et baisse la tête.

Les hélicoptères embarquèrent Bumblebee qui maintenant était en stase d'urgence par le refroidissement soudain de ces circuits. Les Autobots arrivèrent sur le pont, regardant les humains l'emmener.

« Rester là, je vais jeter un œil. Fit Jazz en se transformant et en allant voir son chef qui était un peu plus bas avec Luciole. Optimus, on va rester là à les regarder sans rien faire ? Demanda Jazz juste derrière lui.

-On ne peut pas sauver Bumblebee sans risqué de blesser les humains. Dit-il d'une voix neutre.

-Ce n'est pas normale ils sont- Mais Jazz fut coupé dans sa lancé.

-On les laisse partir. Somma Optimus en fermant les optiques.

-Optimus- Mais Luciole elle aussi fut coupée par son chef d'un mouvement de la main. On ne va pas le laisser entre leurs griffes ! Cria-t-elle quand même.

-Nous n'avons pas le choix. Dit-il en évitant son regard brisé.

-Tu ne peux pas laissé faire ça ! Dit-elle en sentant la colère monté en elle de la lâcheté de son chef. J'irais le sauvé, avec ou sans vous. Dit-elle ensuite avec un regard méprisant.

-Tu n'iras pas. C'est un ordre ! » Ordonna Optimus en la regardant se transformer.

Mais ces paroles fut veines. L'Alpine bleue était déjà loin. Les Autobots la regardèrent partir, impuissant. Elle comprendra, quand il sera trop tard.

…

 _A suivre…_


	6. Chapter 6-Espoir évanouit

**Destination la Terre**

Chapitre 6

Son Spark était sérer dans la douleur, les cris de Bumblebee résonnaient encore dans ses audio. Elle devait le sauvé. Jamais elle ne l'abandonnerait, et surtout pas à cause de minuscule humain débile. Rien que de repenser au regard terrifié de Bumblebee une vive colère telles les flammes de l'enfer monter en elle.

Le moteur gronda quand l'Alpine A110 accéléra et fit un drift près du barrage Hoover, là où les hommes en noir du secteur 7 avaient emmené Bee pour faire des expériences sur lui en le faisant souffrir. Ça lui rappelait vaguement une scientifique pendant la guerre sur Cybertron…

Luciole se transforma et sorti ses armes qui se transformait à la place de ses mains. Le visage crispé dans la rage, elle retint son souffle quelque instant en fermant les optiques. Bumblebee était pris au piège dans leur filets, congelé et appeurer.

Un léger cri robotique de détresse se fit entendre quand Luciole détecta la forte présence des humains en action. Elle n'allait certainement pas les tuer ou les blesser, mais leur faire passer un message. On ne touche pas à une technologie plus avancé que la sienne au risque de faire tomber le temps et l'espace entre leurs deux mondes éloigner. Certes, les humains étaient d'ôté d'une extrême violence, ils étaient comme eux, mais ce n'était certainement pas une raison pour les mutiler par pure curiosité.

Mais alors qu'elle tenait son blaster contre son châssis et regardait furtivement depuis derrière un mur, elle entendit un avion de chasse en approche. Elle leva les optiques et s'aperçut qu'il s'agissait d'un Hawker hunter, un très vieux modèle. Mais celui-ci était particulier, il était rouge, noir et orange.

Luciole sorti sa parabole pour s'assurer que c'était bien un transformers et détecta une grand radiation. L'Autobots plissa les optiques avant de partir et de se rapprocher de l'avion qui venait d'atterrie un peu plus loin. Si c'était un Decepticon, c'était certainement pour une bonne raison, car ils ne se déplaçaient jamais pour rien.

L'Autobots bleue se transforma en voiture et s'approcha de l'avion toujours posté au sol, attendant patiemment ca venue. C'était très certainement un piège mais Luciole devait protéger Bumblebee. Elle n'allait pas le faire sortir de là pour après se faire tuer par un Decepticon. Peut-être que pour le moment il souffrait, mais au moins il n'y avait pas de risque qu'il meurt aujourd'hui.

Maintenant sur deux jambes, Luciole sorti l'une de ses lames de son avant-bras et attendit une quelconque réaction de l'avion. Autobots ou Decepticon ? Elle n'en avait aucune idée, mais il fallait être prêt à tout.

Sans prévenir, la transformation ce déclencha, faisant apparaitre pièce par pièce l'intrus. Un casque rouge et noir en pointe, des plaques massive rouge et orange sur le châssis, des ailes sur les coter et pour finir… des yeux rouge lumineux. Decepticon.

Luciole ne se laissa pas intimider par la grande taille de la fembot Decepticon qui faisait au moins le double de la sienne. Elle se mit dans une position de défense plus stable prête à contrer le futur coup.

« Enchanté. Fit-celle-ci en se penchant vers l'avant pour être à sa hauteur et tendit une main griffu vers elle, son autre main dans le dos. Je me nomme DK900, plus connue sous l'appellation DemonKill. »

Luciole plissa les yeux avant de se rendre compte qui elle avait en face d'elle. DK900, DemonKill. Personne sur Cybertron ne pourrait oublier ce nom comme celui de StarScream. Cette fembot avait rayé toute une ville de la carte en seulement quelque bombardement. L'Autobot la toisa durement et ne dit rien, cette Decepticon ne méritait pas qu'on gaspille sa salive pour elle.

« Tu m'as l'air remplie d'énergie. Poursuivit-celle-ci en se redressant, se frottant pensivement les doigts n'ayant aucune réponse de l'Autobots bleue. Tu serais une parfaite recrue. » Dit-elle ensuite en levant un sourcil, la bouche en ligne.

Les optiques de Luciole se rétrécir à cette soudaine demande. Cette fembot avait un visage taillé en v et un regard sévère qui lui donnait un air supérieur. La fembot bleue rangea ces armes et prit une position plus détendu, même si elle avait peur de la célèbre Decepticon.

« Tu ne parles pas beaucoup. Remarqua DemonKill en se redressant d'un air ennuyé. Tant mieux, je n'aime pas les bot qui parlent trop, ils ont tendance à vite perdre le vocaliser. »

Luciole ne comprenait pas l'approche de la fembot, pourquoi voulait-elle la prendre dans ses rangs ? Ils manquaient tellement de Decepticons parmi leurs tribunes ?

« Pourquoi avoir besoin de moi ? Demanda-elle méfiante.

-Tien donc tu as une voix ? Tu n'es pas si inutile que cet Autobot jaune. Se moqua-t-elle en regardant ailleurs. Comment-s'appelait-il déjà ? Bibeldoum ? Babelgum ?

-Bumblebee. Grogna Luciole, ces portières se crispant dans son dos.

-Oh ! Tu le connais alors. Fit-elle en se penchant vers l'avant les points sur les hanches.

-Pour une Decepticon qui n'aime pas ceux qui parlent, je trouve que tu perds beaucoup ton temps à trouver des arguments pour m'énerver. Constata Luciole en ne bougeant pas de sa position. Qu'est-ce que tu veux. »

La Decepticon croisa les bras et leva un sourcil, cette petite avait du répondant, et en plus de ca elle n'avait aucun respect envers elle qui était une ancienne fembot connue sur Cybertron.

« Je suis ici pour le même raison de ta présence. Mégatron veut le cube et il l'aura. Ainsi que ta vie, et la sienne. »Siffla c'elle ci avant de la griffer au châssis.

Luciole fit un bon en arrière avant de tirer sur la Decepticon qui s'avançait vers elle pour la frapper au visage. Un combat acharner sans suivit. Les deux fembot entrèrent dans un combat sans répit, ne retenant aucun de leurs coups.

Mais très vite, Luciole se retrouva sous le lourd poids de la Decepticon qui écrasait ses ailes dans son dos avec son pied. Tout espoir semblait perdu, elle allait probablement se faire tuer, et Bumblebee sera mort par ca faute et sa naïveté. Elle avait pensé pourvoir la battre, mais c'était lourdement tromper…

…

« Me battre à vos coter aura été un grand honneur. Autobots, transformation. »

Le chef des Autobots avait parlé, les quatre bot se transformèrent, en route pour le barrage Hoover. Ils venaient de découvrir l'emplacement du cube grâce aux lunettes que Sam avait fait tomber juste avant la capture de Bumblebee.

Mais alors qu'ils étaient proches de l'emplacement précis, ils reçurent un appel de détresse. C'était une voix grésillant et faible, presque inaudible.

 **« Decepticons en mouvement… ils viennent pour le cube… je suis désoler je n'ai pas réussi à les arrêter… »**

…

 _A suivre…_


	7. Chapter 7-Decepticons en approche

**Destination la Terre**

Chapitre 7

 **« All Spark localisé.**

 **-StarScream au rapport. Decepticons mobilisés.**

 **-Barricade en route.**

 **-Devastator près.**

 **-Bonecrusher en attente.**

 **-Blackout en approche.**

 **-DemonKill sur place.**

 **-Gloire à Megatron ! »**

Les Autobots n'étaient plus qu'à quelque mètre du barrage Hoover, là où ils avaient découvert l'emplacement du cube. Les humains l'avaient caché là sans se douter qu'un jour des aliens viendrons le reprendre, ou qu'il s'agissait d'une clé pour mettre fin à une guerre cataclysmique.

Mais l'équipe Prime était chamboulée par un message qu'ils venaient d'intercepter. Les Decepticons étaient déjà en route pour le cube, et deux Autobots venaient de mourir.

Les hommes du secteur 7, des militaires ainsi que Sam et Mikaela étaient dans le dépôt d'armes pour se préparer à un futur combat contre des robots géants aliens qui étaient juste au-dessus d'eux. Ils voulaient le cube, ils auront le cube. Le plafond se mit subitement à trembler et les lumières grésillèrent pétrifiant les petits humains.

« Préparer vous à revoir notre maître ! » S'écria DemonKill en levant les bras vers le ciel.

StarScream venait d'atterrir et avait fait exploser les tours électriques un peu plus loin pour couper toute communication.

« Megatron est de retour ! »Cria-t-elle en entendant les cris apeurer des humains qui sortaient de sous terre.

Un vaisseau gris avec plein de piquant sorti d'un tunnel et vola haut dans le ciel. StarScream s'envola pour lui laisser de la place et attendit qu'il atterrie plus loin pour l'accueillir.

« Je suis ton fidèle serviteur, seigneur Megatron. Dit-il percher un peu plus loin.

-Ou est le cube ! S'énerva le chef des Decepticons en n'accordant aucun regard à StarScream.

-Les humains sans son emparer. Confia StarScream en faisant de grands gestes dédaigneux.

-Tu as encore faillit à ta tâche StarScream. Grogna Megatron en tournant lentement la tête vers son serviteur. DemonKill, ramène-le ! Ordonna-t-il à la fembot qui venait d'atterrie au sommet du barrage.

-Quoi ?! S'étrangla StarScream. C'est à moi que revient cette tâche ! S'irrita le siker.

-Tu veux rajouter une autre défaite à ta liste ? Siffla Megatron en regardant DemonKill se mettre en route. Alors fait toi petit ! »

…

Bumblebee venait d'être libérer de l'emprise des humains grace à Sam. Maintenant ils avaient le cube et ils étaient en route vers le reste de l'équipe Prime suivit d'une garde rapprocher humaine.

Quand Bumblebee vit Optimus au loin, une remonter de courage et d'espoir monta en lui, mais très vite, la déception lui cassa son élan. Luciole n'était pas avec eux.

Optimus freina et vit un drift contrôler jusqu'à se mettre derrière les véhicules humain suivit de IronHide, Ratchet et Jazz. Où était-elle ? Les humains l'avait aussi capturé ?

…

« Saleté de petit humain ! Vous n'êtes que des sacs de gras ! »La voix de DemonKill se fit entendre sur le barrage Hoover.

Elle était mécontente, le cube avait disparu. C'était cet Autobot jaune sans voix qui l'avait emmené avec lui pour le mettre en sureté.

Elle plissa les yeux de colère puis laissa apparaitre un léger sourire mesquin avant de se transformer en avion et se mettre à sa trace. Elle détenait un argument frappant.

Devastator était sur l'autoroute juste derrière l'équipe Prime, il embrochait des voitures avant de les faire voler. Barricade était juste à coter, son alarme de police résonnant dans le châssis de Bumblebee.

Il était perturbé, il ne savait plus quoi pensé ni faire. Il se sentait trahit par les humains, il l'avait d'abord torturé puis maintenant il apprend que Luciole n'était plus là, peut-être même que c'est ce même humains qui la retenait captif.

Mais très vite il fut sorti de ses pensées. Optimus et Devastator se battaient maintenant en écrasant quelque voiture au passage. Mais alors que Bumblebee regardait dons son rétroviseur son chef tomber du haut de l'Autoroute, il évita de peu des pieds devant lui en glissant contre la barrière qui longeai la route puis se stoppa dans un drift un peu plus loin.

« Donne-moi le cube. »Grogna la voix appartenant aux pieds devant lui.

Bumblebee ouvrit sa portière laissant sortir les humains qui prirent le cube avec eux en cachète. L'Autobot jaune se transforma en frappant ses poings sur le sol. Jazz, IronHide ainsi que Ratchet étaient déjà occupé à se battre contre Barricade.

C'était la fembot DemonKill qui se trouvait là, devant lui. Elle était beaucoup plus grande que lui et le toisait durement.

« Jamais ! » Répondit Bee en serrant les points.

Celle-ci fronça les sourcils et sera ses doigts griffus avant de laisser apparaître un léger sourire mesquin.

« Vraiment ? Dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien ! Dit Bee en s'aidant de sa radio.

-Tu n'as aucune identité. Grogna-t-elle en l'attrapant brutalement par le châssis et en le rapprochant dangereusement près de son visage, le soulevant du sol.

-Bumblebee ! » Cria Sam.

Les optiques rouges de la fembot se tournèrent lentement sur le garçon qui venait de crier.

« T'allié avec ces vermines ne vont que t'apporter que la mort. Siffla-t-elle en reportant son regard dans les optiques bleues de l'Autobot qui commençait à se débattre dans l'inconfort. Ne me dit pas que tu les prends comme ta famille ? Ricana c'elle ci en le voyant baisser les yeux, vaincu. Et que fais-tu de la fembot bleue ? »Dit-elle ensuite en fronçant les sourcils, un regard conquis.

Bumblebee regarda celle-ci les optiques plissé de colère. Que venait-elle de dire ? Alors c'était elle la responsable de la disparition de Luciole !

Il attrapa fermement le bras de la Decepticon qui tenait son châssis puis la poussa loin de lui avec ses deux pieds ce qui arracha un cri de surprise venant de DemonKill.

« Ou est-elle ! Grogna-t-il en pointant ses canons sur elle qui se redressait.

-Le guerrier qui est en toi c'est enfin réveiller ? S'étonna c'elle ci en ricanant diaboliquement, son plant marchait parfaitement.

-Ou est-elle ! Répéta Bee en lui tirant dessus son masque de guerre sur son visage.

-Donne-moi le cube et je te le dirais. DemonKill était maintenant droite en face de lui en tendant la main vers lui.

-Je ne l'ai pas. Dit Bumblebee hésitant.

-Ne soit pas stupide, je sais que tu là. » S'agaça-t-elle.

Bumblebee le toisa durement puis regarda les humains dans la détresse. Que devait-il faire ? Sam le regarda avec peur Mikaela accrocher à son bras, celui-ci lui fit non de la tête. Mais DemonKill c'était douter de quelque chose, elle regarda l'humain avant de le scanner de de voir que c'était lui qui détenait le cube sous son gilet.

Elle referma sa main et fronça les sourcils avant de tirer aux pieds des humains les faisant bondir de peur.

« Donne-moi se cube ridicule créature ! »Grogna-t-elle avant de se rapprocher d'eux dans de grands enjambés.

Bumblebee s'interposa et donna un coup de poing dans le visage de la fembot la faisant reculer de deux pas. DemonKill grogna avant de voir les trois autres Autobots arriver. Barricade c'était enfuit tel un lâche. Un fronça les sourcils en laissant un grognement s'échapper de son vocaliser avant de se transformer et de prendre la fuite.

Mais subitement, avant qu'elle ne s'éloigne totalement, Bumblebee lui sauta dessus, mais il fut rapidement éjecter par le souffle des réacteurs. Le jeune Autobot retomba lourdement au sol sans aucunes réponses.

Ratchet s'approcha rapidement de lui pour voir s'il n'était pas blesser, mais rien qui pouvait le nuire. Bumblebee fixait le ciel avec désespoir, il voulait retrouver Luciole et la protéger.

…

 _A suivre…_


	8. Chapter 8-Reste debout

**Destination la Terre**

Chapitre 8

Il faisait si froid. Si froid qu'elle pensait qu'elle était perdue dans le vide de l'espace. Il y avait comme un vide au fond de son châssis, comme si quelqu'un lui avait arraché le spark. C'était douloureux. Plusieurs messages d'alertes brouillaient sa vision lui indiquant qu'elle avait plusieurs dommages interne et externe.

Elle était censée être morte mais la voilà en vie et prête à se battre pour sauver ceux qu'elle aime. Ses optiques s'ouvrirent et de l'Energon jaillit de sa gorge quand elle fut prise d'une quinte de toux. Luciole se redressa dans une position assise et regarda autour d'elle dans le seul but de cherche de l'aide.

Ou était-t-elle ? En tous cas elle était toujours sur la planète Terre. Mais plus précisément où ? Elle sorti sa parabole pour trouver un satellite et se repérer mais par mal chance, celle-ci tomba au sol, bien trop abimé.

Elle lança alors une analyse de ses systèmes pour voir ce qu'elle pouvait essayer de réparer. Elle avait une aile qui était décroché, le châssis griffé, un morceau d'avant-bras manquant et une optique qui lui faisait défaut.

Elle plissa les yeux sur les griffures tracé sur son châssis puis fronça les sourcils. DemonKill l'avait bien massacré, et son message était clair. Luciole prit appui sur un bras puis fit un première essaie pour se lever. Tout semblait normale jusqu'au moment où elle dû se mettre sur sa deuxième jambes. Elle trébucha et tomba lamentablement au sol dans un bruit assourdissant.

L'Autobot bleue laissa un gémissement de douleur avant de grogner. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser tomber l'équipe Prime. Dans un regain de courage elle se leva et enfin se dressa de toute sa hauteur sur deux jambes. Elle était prête pour le combat.

Elle s'aperçut vite que le barrage Hoover avait été ravagé par les Decepticons et que Bumblebee avait pris la fuite avec les humains, ils avaient certainement en leur possession le cube.

Malgré son piteux état et ses pièces manquantes, elle se transforma dans son vieux modèle pour se mettre en route.

…

Bumblebee et toute l'équipe Prime était dans une grande ville avec le cube et les humains.

« Les gars ! Je vais la chercher. Dit Bee en regardant IronHide et Ratchet.

-Non Bee ! On a besoin de toi ici ! Cria IronHide en tirant sur Devastator en face d'eux.

-Elle à besoin de moi ! Dit-il en s'aidant d'une autre voix.

-Tu ne peux plus rien pour elle, c'est fini. » Dit tristement IronHide en le regardant dans les optiques avant de détourner rapidement son regard.

Bumblebee baissa lentement la tête ses optiques se plissant de tristesse. Peut-être qu'il avait raison, peut-être qu'elle n'était plus de son monde. Juste parce qu'elle avait voulu le sauvé.

« Bee ! Ressaisi toi ! » Cria Sam un peu plus bas. Il avait mal au cœur pour son ami alien.

Bumblebee ferma un moment les optiques avant que sa colère ne s'exprime, il glissa son masque de bataille et tira sur le Decepticon jusqu'au moment où il entendit un avion se rapprocher de leur position.

« Bumblebee ! »Cria IronHide qui lui faisait signe de venir pour soulever un camion pour protéger les civils qui trainait dans les rues.

Les deux soulevèrent le camion lorsque soudain, StarScream lenca un missile faisant exploser le camion et fit volé les deux Autobots dans deux directions différentes. L'Autobot jaune était cloué au sol, complètement perdu.

« Bumblebee ! »Une voix féminine résonna et une fembot bleue apparut en travers la fumée.

Le bot jeune en question se redressa lentement et regarda frénétiquement autour de lui pour être sûr de ce qu'il avait entendu, un regain d'espoir en lui. Mais c'est optiques était brouiller par les messages d'alerte, et une terrible douleur au niveau de ses jambes le fit gémir. Deux mains se posèrent sur son châssis et une présence rassurante le calma de toute cette terreur.

« Calme-toi Bee. Les optiques bleues de Luciole se posèrent dans ceux de Bumblebee. Oh non Bumblebee, tes jambes ! Dit-elle soudainement alarmer par son état, une optique grésillant.

-Je n'ai pas réussi à te protéger. Dit-il soudainement en prenant l'une des mains de Luciole, ayant vue dans qu'elle état elle se trouvait.

-Bee, n'oublie pas que c'est moi ton ange gardien. »Dit-elle en lui souriant doucement avant de se redresser un visage grave.

Il fallait trouver un moyen de le mettre à l'abri. Elle regarda autour d'elle, à la recherche du médecin.

« Ratchet ! Cria Sam en panique pour son ami.

-Ne t'en fait pas Bee, je vais te mettre à l'abri. »Dit Luciole ses yeux écarquillés à l'idée de le perdre.

Les gémissements de peur et de douleur se mélangeait aux cris des humains qui courait sur les trottoirs et certain écraser par des gros blocs de béton. Devastator continuait de semé la panique en tirant des boulets de canon dans son mode alte qui était un tank.

Luciole regarda autour d'elle quand soudain ses optiques se posèrent sur une dépanneuse bleue et blanc. Elle baissa ensuite ses optiques sur l'humaine une soudaine idée.

« Toi ! Démarre cette dépanneuse ! »Ordonna-t-elle en pointant la voiture.

Mikaela se mit immédiatement en mouvement et courut vers celle-ci pour la faire démarrer aux fils. Elle la rapprocha ensuite près de Bumblebee qui se tortillait de douleur au sol. Luciole attrapa le câble de la dépanneuse et l'enroula autour du bot.

Mais alors que les humains l'aidaient à l'attacher, le soldat Lennox donna une mission importante à Sam. Il devait grimper sur le toit de l'immeuble et allumé un fumigène pour mettre le cube en lieu sûr.

« Maintenant, je compte sur toi pour que tu aille le mettre en sureté. Ordonna Luciole un genou à terre pour être au niveau de l'humaine. Je viendrais vous chercher quand le moment sera venu. » Dit-elle ensuite en regardant l'avion de DemonKill passer au-dessus de sa tête.

Mikaela acquiesça puis démarra la voiture pour ensuite se caché dans une ruelle. L'humaine était terroriser, la guerre avait éclaté si soudainement… Elle tourna la tête vers Bee, qui l'encouragea d'un mouvement de tête. Il voulait se rendre utile. Mikaela reprit alors confiance et appuya sur l'accélérateur. Le combat n'était pas fini pour eux.

…

 _A suivre…_


	9. Chapter 9-Les ténèbres s'amasse

**Destination la Terre**

Chapitre 9

Luciole suivit du regard la dépanneuse tirer Bumblebee dans une ruelle avant de sortir ses lames de ses avants bras et de se jeter dans la bataille.

Elle avait vu un peu plus tôt DemonKill, la Decepticon qui l'avait gravement blessé. Mais quelque part, cette rencontre va lui servir de leçon pour ce combat sans merci.

Devastator était en train de tirer sur les soldats militaires, et StarScream faisait des allés retour en larguant des bombes dans son sillage. C'était un vrai champ de bataille.

Elle regarda autour d'elle à la recherche de l'équipe Prime et vit un peu plus loin qu'Optimus Prime se battait contre Megatron. Ratchet et IronHide, quant à eux, ils étaient à terre blessé par les tirs de StarScream. Elle fonça alors droit vers eux pour leur servir de garde du corps le temps qu'ils se remettent sur leurs pieds.

Elle tira avec ses deux blaster sur BlackOut qui venait d'atterrie. Mais alors qu'elle se tourna pour tirer sur Devastator qui c'était transformer, elle entendit des pneus glisser et des tirs venir de derrière elle.

Luciole se retourna et aperçut avec craint qu'il s'agissait de la jaune humaine Mikaela qui conduisait Bumblebee tout droit vers une mort certaine. Luciole senti une monté de colère et fronça les sourcils avant de s'approcher de la voiture les poings serrer à ces coter.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Cria-t-elle après l'humaine. Ramène-le immédiatement en lieu sûr ! Il ne peut pas se battre dans cet état-là ! » Cria-t-elle avant de se baissé pour éviter un missile venant de DemonKill qui la regardait avec ses yeux rouge lumineux.

Bumblebee tourna la tête vers la Decepticon qui l'attendait en hauteur. Il avait compris maintenant, c'était à cause d'elle si Luciole était autant endommagé. Luciole la fixa mais ne bougea pas pour autant, elle gardait les poings fermés, attendant que quelque chose se passe.

C'est alors que Devastator se mit à tirer dans leur direction. Luciole se mit immédiatement devant Bumblebee pour le protéger en tirant sur le Decepticon cerné de tout coter. Coincé entre les humains et les Autobots, il n'avait aucune chance. Bee fit un signe à Mikaela pour qu'elle avance, celle si ne se fit pas attendre et appuya sur l'accélérateur, passant à quelque centimètre de la Jambe de Luciole qui était occupé à tirer sur l'ennemi.

« Non attend Bee ! Cria Luciole les yeux écarquillés avant de soupirer d'exaspération. Il ne m'écoute jamais. »Dit-elle en souriant de malice.

Mikaela fit un drift pour que le bot jaune se retrouve à l'avant et tir avec ces blaster puis il glissa son masque de bataille pour avoir un minimum de protection. Maintenant en marche arrière, Bee en profita pleinement pour tirer sur Devastator qui par ces tirs et ceux des militaires fut déstabiliser.

Avec un tir bien viser, il toucher le spark du Decepticon qui celui-ci tomba ses optiques éteintes. La dépanneuse s'arrêta et Bee souleva un coter de son masque avec son doigt pour voir si tout allait bien du coter des militaires.

« Bee ! Cria Luciole en courant vers lui à toute vitesse. Espèce de petit verre de terre ! Cria-t-elle avant de lui taper dans l'épaule amicalement. T'es le meilleur !

-T'ape m'en cinq ! Dit-il en levant la main.

-Ouais ! » Dit-elle en lui tapent dans la main.

Mikaela sorti de la voiture en prenant de grande inspiration, cette expérience fut des plus… intense.

« Bien joué. Dit-elle à Bee en passant devant lui avant de rejoindre les militaires dans un bâtiment à moitié détruit.

-Je crois que cette fois il a son compte. » Répondit-il en la suivant du regard.

Luciole laissa apparaitre un léger sourire avant de poser ses mains sur ses hanches. Mais sur les toits, Sam était enfin arriver au sommet de l'immeuble comme le lui avait demandé Lennox. Un hélicoptère était là pour récupérer le cube quand soudain StarScream un peu plus loin lança un missile qui fit exploser l'hélicoptère.

Sam sauta en arrière avant de se remettre à courir quand Megatron sorti du dernier étage. L'humain se cacha rapidement derrière une statuette, les yeux rivé avec peur dans le vide.

StarScream observait tranquillement la scène depuis une autre tour, et DemonKill se battait avec rage contre IronHide et Ratchet.

Megatron perdit patience avec l'humain et explosa la statuette. Sam fit un plongeon de la mort avant qu'Optimus ne le rattrape et le colle contre son châssis.

« Bien rattraper ! »S'exprima Luciole en levant un poing dans les aires de victoire.

Mais alors qu'elle était concentré sur la scène elle senti des mains s'enrouler autour de son poignet et la fit quitter le sol pour ensuite voler et atterrie brutalement dans un immeuble plus loin.

Luciole laissa un gémissement de douleur s'échapper de son vocaliser, les yeux fermé dans la douleur dans son dos. Pourquoi on s'en prenait toujours après elle ? Elle rouvrit les optiques et vit avec terreur qu'un missile fonçait droit sur elle. Elle l'évita de peu en se jetant sur le coter.

DemonKill était en face et s'apprêtait à lui planté sa lame dans le ventre avant que l'Autobot bleue ne l'esquive à nouveau grâce à se petite taille comparé à la Decepticon.

Bumblebee plissa les yeux de colères mais senti une grande peur l'envahir quand il vit que Luciole était lente dans ses mouvements, ralenti par ses nombreuses blessures d'où sortait continuellement de l'Energon.

« Il faut aller l'aider ! »Dit-il en regardant Mikaela.

L'humaine acquiesça et démarra la dépanneuse pour se remettre en route. Elle se mit en marche arrière et fonça droit sur la Decepticon qui commençait à prendre le dessus sur la fembot bleue.

Bee tira avec son blaster, attirant toute l'attention sur lui avant que Mikaela fit un autre drift pour être à l'avant. Elle apuya sur l'accélérateur et passa entre les jambes de DemonKill.

Bee lui tira dessus le plus possible quand il fut en face d'elle, avant que la voiture ne change de direction à nouveau. La Decepticon tomba en grogna sous son souffle.

Bumblebee regarda ensuite Luciole qui était à terre et ne bougeait plus. Mais très vite, son attention fut remise sur la Decepticon qui se releva avant de se transformer en avion et prendre la fuite, elle aussi gravement blesser.

Bumblebee regarda avec peur Luciole qui ne bougeait toujours pas. Mikaela sorti de la voiture et posa sa main sur sa bouche les larmes aux yeux. L'Autobot jaune laissa un gémissement robotique résonner, Luciole était morte.

Mais alors qu'il baissa la tête ses optiques se plissant de tristesse, une musique brisa le lourd silence.

 _Hello darkness my old friend…_

 _I've come to talk with you again…_

 _Because a vision softly creeping…_

Mikaela et Bumblebee se regardèrent, perplexe et à la fois confuse. C'est alors qu'un rire résonna avant que Luciole ne se relève lentement. Elle avait fait semblent d'être morte ! Bee fronça les optiques et croisa les bras, mécomptant de son mauvais tour.

« Ah ! Je vous ai bien eu ! S'écria-t-elle, contente que son humour noir à fait effet sur les deux.

-C'était vraiment pas cool ça. Soupira Mikaela en levant un sourcil et en se pinçant les lèvres.

-Oh aller Bee ! Arrête de faire cette tête ! Ria-t-elle en voyant le bot jaune la dévisager.

-Ne me refait plus jamais ça ! Dit-il en pointant son doigt vers elle ses ailes crispé dans la colère.

-N'empêche que je t'ai bien eu. » Dit-elle en passant à coter de lui.

Bee roula les optiques aux ciels avant de se détendre et sourire intérieurement. Elle l'avait bien eu. Mikaela remonta dans la voiture et tira Bumblebee jusqu'à l'équipe Prime ou gisait le corps de Megatron, anéantis par le cube. Son spark avait été complètement fondu.

Optimus tenait dans ses bras les restes de Jazz qui avait été coupé en deux durant le combat. Bumblebee regarda Luciole puis passa son regard sur le Prime, un regain de courage.

« Demande d'autorisation de parler. » Dit soudainement Bumblebee avait une voix grave et grésillant. C'était sa vraie voix.

Tous les regards se posèrent sur lui, tous béatement.

« Autorisation accordé, vieux camarade. Dit Optimus en s'avançant vers lui.

-Tu parles maintenant ? S'étonna Sam.

-J'aimerais rester avec le garçon. Dit-il en regardant l'humain en question.

-Ci tel est son désir. Dit Optimus en passant son regard sur Sam.

-Ça l'est. Confirma Sam en souriant au bot jaune.

-Pas de chance mon p'tit gars ! Fit soudainement Luciole en posant ses mains sur ses hanches. Tu vas devoirs te coltiner de transformers. » Dit-elle en regardant Bumblebee, elle ne pouvait certainement pas le laisser tout seul.

L'humain se laissa sourire grandement en laissant un petit rire amusé. Optimus se baissa ensuite au-dessus de Megatron et récupéra le morceau de cube qui était encore intacte.

« Autobot. Nous avons une dette envers ses humains. » Dit-il ensuite en se levant dans toute sa hauteur.

Luciole croisa les bras sur son châssis, puis regarda Bee qui tenait le reste de ses jambes contre lui. Elle plissa subitement les optiques quand elle fut prise d'une vive douleur au niveau de son châssis, elle se laissa tomber en avant manquant de peu d'écraser les humains qui se trouvaient à coter.

Les yeux de Bumblebee s'élargirent en le voyant tomber ainsi après qu'un cri de douleur avait résonné jusque dans son châssis.

…

Fin


	10. Chapter 10-Nouvel ennemi

**Destination la Terre**

Deuxième partie

Chapitre 1

Elle ouvrit grand ces optiques bleues quand elle reçut une puissante décharge d'énergie traversée son corps, la soulevant par spasme. Sa vue était troublé car un de ses optiques était cassé et l'empêchait de bien se repérer. Une main vin se poser sur son châssis avant qu'une voix ne lui parvienne, celle du médecin major Ratchet.

Elle fronça les sourcils au son qu'elle essayait de décrypter mais rien à faire, le grésillement perpétuelle dans ses audios l'empêchait de se familiarisé avec la voix du médecin. Elle ferma les poings à ses coter alors qu'elle était dans une position assise son optiques valide regardant tout autour d'elle comme si sa mémoire lui faisait défaut et l'empêchait de reconnaitre ce qui l'entourait.

Elle savait qu'il s'agissait du médecin major Ratchet car c'était le seul qu'elle comprenait. Il était peut-être suffisamment près d'elle… La femot bleu cligna des optiques plusieurs moment avant qu'elle ne voie qu'un bot jaune était un peu plus loin, couché sur une couchette, ses jambes manquantes.

Elle fronça les sourcils quand il tourna sa tête vers elle, ses optiques bleues lumineuse se reflétant dans ses propres optiques. Mais elle fut rapidement coupée dans sa réflexion quand deux doigts claquèrent devant son visage.

« Comment-appelle-tu ? Demanda le major en reprenant l'attention de la fembot. Qui es-tu ? Poursuivit le médecin en n'ayant aucune réponse.

-Je… je ne sais pas ? » Répondit-elle perplexe.

Le médecin ne dit rien à cette réponse et se retourna simplement pour récupérer un outil avant de s'occuper de l'optique cassé de celle-ci. Elle ne bougeait pas d'une vis, attendant patiemment que ça se passe.

Le bot jaune à coter, regardait le plafond l'air désespérer. Pourquoi son amie ne le reconnaissait pas ? C'était pourtant lui, Bumblebee, le jeune Autobot jaune, son meilleur ami... Il ferma quelque seconde les optiques en attendant que Ratchet ait fini son travail sur Luciole pour qu'il s'occupe de ses jambes.

« Voilà ! Je pense que ça devrait être bon. Déclara le médecin en prenant un pas en arrière pour regarder Luciole se lever sur ses jambes.

-Merci… euh Ratchet. »Dit-elle en lui accordant un sourire timide.

Elle posa ensuite son regard sur Bumblebee, quand le médecin se tourna vers lui, un pincement au Spark. Cette situation lui rappelait vaguement quelque chose. Ses souvenirs étaient en train de revenir ?

Elle se rapprocha de sa couchette et le regarda attentivement cherchant le moindre indice qui pourrait lui rappeler quelque chose sur cet Autobot mal au point.

Soudain elle fut prise d'une douleur au châssis, elle passa instinctivement sa main et senti des griffures graver dans le métal. Elle fronça les sourcils quand elle vit plusieurs image d'effiler devant ses optiques.

Il y avait une immense fembot rouge, orange et noir, avec des optiques rouge lumineux, elle se battait contre elle dans un violent combat mais pourtant elles ne se connaissaient pas.

Luciole s'assit à nouveau sur la couchette quand elle ressenti une énorme douleur dans son dos. Des images réapparurent, la fembot lui avait arraché une aille dans le dos.

« Comment-appelle-tu ? »

Le médecin était à nouveaux en face d'elle, en attente de sa réponse. Elle ne l'avait même pas entendu venir jusqu'à elle. La fembot bleu posa son regard sur Bumblebee qui la regardait avec des optiques rondes.

« Je m'appelle Luciole et je suis une Autobot. »Dit-elle la lumière bleue de ses optiques devenant plus lumineuse.

…

Depuis le ciel, brillait des comètes qui se trouvaient être des capsules de sauvetage venu depuis Cybertron et d'autre planète. Des Autobots et des Decepticons avaient pris la fuite et c'était caché dans plusieurs galaxies, fuyant la guerre. Certain avaient survécus et se dirigeaient vers la Terre, d'autre avait péris avant même d'avoir pu se posé.

Il en pleuvait en grand nombre. Chaque jour, une nouvelle capsule tombait sur Terre, dispersé dans les quatre coins du monde. Ils étaient perdu et devait se caché en prenant la forme d'un véhicule.

Certain Autobots avaient rejoint la nouvelle organisation entre humain et Transformers pour abattre tous les Decepticons restant sur la planète. Mais il y avait une chose que cette organisations n'avait pas compris, tous les Decepticons ne sont pas aussi cruel qu'on le dit et ne représentait pas tous une menace pour l'humanité. Ils étaient seulement là, pour se cacher et vivre simplement.

Les optiques rouges ne voulaient pas dire méchant, et les optiques bleues ne voulaient pas dire gentil. Certain avait changé de camp durant cette guerre, mais visiblement sa importait peu à cette organisation…

Un ancien avion de chasse parcourait une ville dans le seul but de trouver du renfort Decepticon. Un peu plus loin de la population, une voiture grise attendait étrangement au milieu de mur effondré et tuyaux d'égout. L'avion fit un tour complet et scanna cette fameuse voiture toute neuve.

Le Hawker Hunter se transforma un peu plus loin à l'abri des regards et se mit derrière un mur encore debout pour l'observer. C'était bien un Transformers, mais elle ne savait pas s'il s'agissait d'un Autobot ou Decepticon.

Mais rapidement, trois humains apparurent en face de la voiture, des hommes plus précisément. DemonKill fronça les sourcils et attendit de voir la réaction du bot inconnu, toujours dans son mode alt d'Alfa Roméo Tuning 4C.

Les humains s'arrêtèrent soudainement avant de se mettre à rire. Ils tenaient tous des bouteilles dans leurs mains et marchait de travers. La Decepticon toujours caché leva les optiques au ciel puis se concentra sur la scène.

L'un des hommes jeta sa bouteille sur le pare-brise de la voiture qui brisa la vitre au choc, un léger grognement se fit entendre avant qu'il ne se transforme en un immense robot mécontent. Celui-ci n'hésita pas à tirer aux pieds des humains pour qu'ils déguerpissent au plus vite.

« Autobot… »Jugea DemonKill avant de finalement se montrer.

Le Cybertronien se retourna rapidement et pointa son canon sur elle à son approche. DemonKill leva les mains en signe de paie et plongea ses optiques dans ceux du bot caché par une visière. Il portait un masque devant sa bouche et sa visière devant ses optiques comme si il cherchait à cacher son identité. Il était assez grand pour une voiture et avait de larges épaules.

« Je me prénomme DemonKill. Se présenta-t-elle en se baissant légèrement vers l'avant une main posée sur son châssis. Je serre la cause Decepticon, et toi étranger ? Demanda-t-elle en le regardant sombrement.

-Appellation OutSider. Je serre la cause Autobot. » Dit-il ne bougeant pas de sa position d'attaque.

Un froid passa entre les deux, ils étaient ennemis, ils étaient donc sensé se battre, non ?

« Alors tu es là, à protéger ses vermines humaines avec l'équipe Prime. Je me trompe ? Dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

-L'équipe Prime ? Répéta-celui-ci, perplexe.

-Tu ne sais donc pas ce qu'est l'équipe Prime ? Demanda DemonKill un peu confuse.

-Si… bien sûr que si… Se rattrapa-t-il rapidement.

-Alors pourquoi plier le genou à une race si primitive ? Dit-elle en frottant ses doigts griffus.

\- Jamais je ne me baisserai jamais à une espèce aussi peu développé. Grogna OutSider.

-Donc tu ne fais pas parti de l'équipe Prime. Ne t'en fait pas, personne ne t'en voudras. » Dit DemonKill en posant son doigt sur le canon de OutSider toujours pointé sur elle.

Le bot baissa son canon avant de le transformer dans son bras.

« Pourquoi ne pas se joindre aux Decepticons, et mettre un terme à toute cette histoire insensé ? Proposa-t-elle en se mettant à coter de lui, une main posé sur son épaule en exerçant une certaine pression. Imagine-toi être à la tête d'une troupe assoiffé d'Energon pour anéantir toute la population humaine et arrêter la rébellion des Autobots ? » DemonKill regarda vers les étoiles avant de laisser de l'espace entre les deux.

L'Autobot n'avait pas dit un mot avant d'enlever sa visière et laisser apparaitre ses optiques bleues qui semblait absent, et sans émotions.

« Pourquoi les Decepticons à besoin de guerrier ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant légèrement.

-Une organisation a été créée, une association entre Humain et Transfromers. Informa la Decepticon en croisant les bras dans son dos. Ils nous traquent tous comme des animaux. Grogna DemonKill en regardant sombrement le sol. A peine un Decepticon pose un pied au sol que ça tête est mise à prix. Cela ne peut plus durer. Dit-elle en regardant dans le dos d'OutSider qui écoutait attentivement. J'écraserais le monde pour anéantir les humains et ces Autobots .Dit-elle ensuite en serrant son poing prêt à frapper quelque chose de dur. Et tous ceux qui voudrons m'en empêcher, périrons. » Sa voix n'était devenu plus qu'un son grave et perçant.

OutSider se retourna pour faire face au regard de DemonKill qui le cloua sur place, ces optiques rouges ne le quittait pas un instant l'obligeant même à reculer d'un pas par peur qu'elle ne lui saute dessus.

« Fait ton choix. »Dit-elle soudainement en se détournant de lui.

L'Autobot se détendit puis regarda sa main avant qu'il ne serre ses doigts dans une soudaine colère, de terribles souvenir refaisant surface.

« Je n'appartiens à aucun camp. »Dit-il soudainement en fermant les optiques.

DemonKill tourna lentement la tête dans sa direction avant de s'avancer et de passer à coter de lui.

« Je respecte ton choix. Dit-elle en s'arrêtant dans ses pats. Mais ne te met pas en travers de mon chemin. » Elle se transforma ensuite en avion et prit son envol, faisant volé plusieurs déchet humains dans son sillage.

OutSider la suivit du regard avant de fixé un point dans le vide. Il ne pouvait appartenir à aucun camp, car il en avait souffert des deux. Alors il devra se battre contre les deux.

« Je tuerais tous les Autobots, et tous les Decepticons. » Dit-il dans un grognement, ces optiques devenant de plus en plus sombre.

…

 _A suivre…_


	11. Chapter 11-Un réveille rythmé

**Destination : La Terre**

Deuxième partie

Chapitre 2

Il était temps de dire au revoir à l'équipe Prime. Bumblebee avait demandé pour rester au près du jeune humain, Sam Witwicky, là ou Luciole le suivra. Optimus Prime se tenait devant eux, avec le reste de l'équipe derrière lui.

Le Prime venait de leur faire un discourt d'au revoir avant que ses deux éclaireurs se transforme et n'emmène les deux humains à leur foyer respectifs. Qu'allait faire des robots alien sur Terre maintenant que le Cube avait été détruit ? Luciole ferma la marche et regarda dans son rétroviseur Optimus qui les fixait de loin, les poings serer comme si il regrettait de devoir laisser partir ces deux protéger, et aussi, ces deux plus jeunes Autobots.

…

« Et voilà, nous revoilà à la case départ. »Dit Luciole transformé à coter de la camaro jaune qui attendait que Sam descende.

Sam la regarda en souriant légèrement quand Bumblebee se transforma ensuite derrière l'humain avant de mettre une musique triste et en faisant semblant de pleurer.

« Arrête, tu vas me faire pleurer. »Dit Luciole en souriant de nostalgie.

Malgré le combat acharné qu'ils venaient d'aboutir contre les Decepticons, Bumblebee gardait toujours cette certaine énergie en lui. Ils avaient été gravement blessés mais leur meilleur médecin les avait bien guéries.

Sam posa ses mains sur ses hanches en regardant entre Bee et Luciole en se pinçant les lèvres comme s'il était mal à l'aise et qu'il avait peur de dire quelque chose.

« Quoi ? Demanda Luciole sous le regard embêter du jeune garçon.

-Eh bien… je crois qu'on a un blem. » Dit-il en levant les sourcils.

Il tendit sa main vers sa maison ou se trouvait le problème, effectivement, cette situation était… délicate. Il n'y avait qu'un seul garage !

« Après vous madame. Dit Bumblebee en tendant sa main vers le garage et en se penchant légèrement vers l'avant.

-Même pas en rêve je rentre là-dedans. Dit-elle en reculant de quelque pas. Moi je reste devant la maison. Dit-elle ensuite en se transformant en Alpine A110. Bonne nuit les garçons, et n'oubliez pas, j'entends tout. »Dit-elle en se garant en face de la maison, de l'autre coter de la route.

Sam la regarda partir avant d'observer l'Autobot jaune qui faisait semblant de parler pour se moquer de Luciole.

« Je te voie gros malin. »Ria Luciole de l'autre côté.

Les portières dans le dos du jeun bot se crispèrent avant de retomber. Il se transforma ensuite en voiture et entra dans le garage sans demander son reste. L'équipe Prime leur manquait déjà, ils allaient devoir rester caché des regards des humains pendant un bon moment.

…

2 semaines plus tard…

Les rayons de soleil traversèrent la fenêtre de la chambre du jeune Sam jusqu'à son lit. Il laissa échapper un gémissement avant de se couvrir sa tête avec couette et de continuer de dormir.

 _Wake me up before you go-go !_

 _Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo !_

Une musique résonna dans toute la maison faisant même trembler les verres.

 _Wake me up before you go-go !_

 _I don't want to miss it when you hit that high !_

« C'est pas vrai. »Grogna Sam en retirant rapidement sa couette de son visage avant de bondir de son lit en sursaut.

Il se précipita d'enfiler un pantalon et un t-shirt propre alors que la musique continuait de jouer tranquillement.

 _Wake me up before you go-go !_

 _Take me dancing tonight !_

« Wow ! Wow ! Wow ! »Cria Sam en entrant dans son garage en fracas et en mettant ses mains devant le capot de la camaro jaune qui baissa le son de la musique qui commençait à devenir assourdissant.

« Tu nous fait quoi là ?! S'excita Sam. On est samedi ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça un Samedi ! S'énerva-t-il.

-Au pas de cours soldat ! Dit Bumblebee avec la radio.

-Quoi ? Ça veut dire quoi ça ? » Demanda Sam en regardant la camaro démarrer.

Mais Sam n'eût pas de réponse de son ami alien et le suivit jusqu'à l'extérieur du garage. Bumblebee ouvrit sa portière pour que le jeune humain entre au lieu de poser des questions.

« Ou on va comme ça ? S'agaça-t-il en levant les bras.

-Demande au Boss. »Dit-il quand l'Alpine démarra à son tour.

Sam soupira puis monta tout de même. Ça faisait seulement deux semaines qu'ils étaient là qu'ils bougeaient déjà. Les deux voitures se suivirent jusqu'à arriver devant un garage ou Mikaela attendait patiemment avec son sac un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Bumblebee s'arrêta et récupéra l'humaine. Sam la regarda avec des grands yeux et un petit sourire surpris. Elle était donc au courant. Les deux voitures poursuivirent leur route jusqu'à s'éloigner de la route, laissant les deux humains confus. L'Autobot alluma sa radio d'où jouait une mélodie du style vacancière pour briser le silence qui régnait.

La route fut longue, mais enfin arrivé à destination tout le monde était soulager. Les deux humains sortirent pour admirer le magnifique paysage qui souffrait à eux. Les deux Autobot se transformèrent quand ils étaient sûr qu'ils ne pourront pas être vue.

« C'est magnifique. Murmura Mikaela en prenant la main de Sam.

-Tu avais raison ! Dit Bee en regardant Luciole en levant ses poings de joie devant lui.

-Et attend t'as pas tout vue ! Répondit Luciole toute excité elle aussi en pointant son doigt vers un endroit dans la forêt. J'ai entendu dire qu'un vaisseau de sauvetage c'était écraser ici !

-Ca va être marrant ! »Dit Bumblebee en poursuivant la jeune Autobot bleue qui dévalait une pente pour rejoindre le site du crash.

Les deux ados se regardèrent puis les suivirent eux aussi excité de voir de quoi cela pouvait être, ou plus tôt, de qui.

…

 _A suivre…_


	12. Chapter 12-Une agréable sortie

**Destination : La Terre**

Deuxième partie

Chapitre 3

Le soleil était à son zénith, et la petite sortie organiser par Luciole et Mikaela portait ces fruits. Les quatre jeunes s'amusaient beaucoup à chercher dans la forêt une capsule de sauvetage qui c'était récemment écraser sur Terre. Luciole avait capté son arrivé avec ça parabole un jour plus tôt. Elle avait donc demandé à la jeune humaine Mikaela si une sortie était faisable.

« Nous y sommes presque. » Dit Luciole d'une voix toute exciter, elle avait beaucoup de mal à canalisé toute son énergie qui montait en elle.

Bumblebee était déjà tout devant quand il gémit et leur demanda d'avancer plus vite avec ça main. Luciole fit quelque bon vers lui, oubliant la responsabilité qu'ils avaient envers Sam et Mikaela qui marchait du plus vite qu'ils pouvaient.

C'est alors que la capsule se présenta juste là, sous leurs yeux attendant tranquillement d'être découverte. Bumblebee s'avança prudemment, ses portières dans le dos bien haut. Son Spark pulsait rapidement dans son châssis quand ses optiques se posèrent à l'intérieur du compartiment bien endommagé.

« Tu voie quelque chose ? »Chuchota Luciole.

L'Autobot jaune sursauta puis la regarda d'un air blasé. Elle devait à chaque fois se glisser derrière lui et l'effrayer comme ça ? Il lui fit signe que tout était ok et qu'il n'y avait rien à signalé.

Elle garda ses poings devant elle sautillant légèrement en souriant grandement. Bumblebee regarda ensuite autour de lui et chercha les deux adolescents, mais malheureusement les deux n'étaient pas en vue. Quand Luciole vit la crainte dans ses optiques elle s'arrêta de sautillé puis sorti son blaster. Un ennemi était peut-être dans les parages.

Les deux adolescents, quant à eux, étaient assis sur un grand rocher prélassés dans les bras de l'autre en train d'observer le paysage autour d'eux ignorant que les deux Autobots sont à leur recherche.

Bumblebee se détendit quand il tomba sur le couple un peu plus loin. Luciole juste derrière lui laissa retomber ses portières dans son dos et transforma son blaster dans son bras. Rien d'alarmant, ils étaient juste là à profiter d'un moment à deux.

« Vien, laissons-les. »Dit Luciole en se détournant, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

Bumblebee regarda entre elle et les deux humains qui commençaient à s'embrasser puis suivit Luciole.

« Decepticon ou Autobot ? Demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur ses hanches et en regardant la capsule de loin.

-Dieu seul le sait ! » Répondit Bee en prenant la même position qu'elle.

Luciole le regarda du coin de l'optique en souriant avant de se tourner complétement vers lui et de prendre un visage terrorisé.

« Attention derrière toi ! » Cria-t-elle en pointant son doigt derrière lui.

Bee tourna rapidement la tête pour voir de quel danger s'agissait-il avant de tomber au sol après que quelque chose de dur ne lui tombe dessus. Quand il rouvrit les optiques, Luciole était à cheval sur lui et ses bras étaient sur son châssis pour le maintenir au sol.

« Je t'ai eu ! »Dit-elle avec un sourire victorieux.

Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait été aussi près d'elle. Le faisait-elle exprès de le mettre dans une situation aussi embarrassante ? Il fronça d'abord les optiques mais il ne pouvait résister au charme de son ange gardien. Il leva lentement sa main vers son visage avant de caresser tendrement sa joue. Bee avait imaginé qu'a son approcha Luciole l'aurait évité, mais étrangement non, elle était là comme figer dans le temps ces optiques grands ouvert de stupeur.

Tout son corps était tendu alors qu'elle sentait le pouce de l'Autobot jaune contre sa joue et son Spark pulser sous ses mains. Ils auraient pu rester là pendant des heures mais la voix des deux jeunes humains vint jusqu'à eux brisant ainsi se moment si intime entre eux.

« Luciole ! Bee ! Vous êtes ou ? Cria Sam en marchant à coter de Mikaela.

-Aller montrer vous ! »Ajouta Mikaela.

Leurs cœurs commençaient à pulser de plus en plus vite quand le calme de la forêt se fit entendre, c'était beaucoup trop calme. Mais alors qu'ils c'étaient arrêter dans leur pas, un craquement de branche attira leur attention.

« Haut les mains ! On ne bouge plus ! »

Les deux adolescents firent un bon en levant les bras en l'air en voyant Luciole et Bee bondirent devant eux.

« C'est quoi se bordel ! Hurla Sam le visage rouge de colère. On ne fait pas ça !

-Ça va détend ton string. Ricana Luciole en croisant les bras.

-R.A.S. Fit Bumblebee en se pliant de rire.

-On est les meilleurs sur ce coup. Dit la fembot en cognant son poing contre celui de Bumblebee.

-C'est vraiment pas drôle. Grogna une dernière fois Sam en se retournant des deux comiques.

-J'aurais dû filmer la scène. Ria Luciole en s'avançant pour prendre la tête du groupe.

-T'aurais dû voir ta tête ! Se moqua Mikaela en éclatant de rire avec Bumblebee.

-Aller mauvaise troupe, en avant ! »Cria ensuite Luciole déjà un peu plus loin.

Le petit groupe se rassembla ensuite et continuèrent leur marche pour repartir. La marche sa creuse l'estomac.

…

Sam et Mikaela avaient demandé pour qu'ils s'arrêtent à un drive et qu'ils puissent manger dans un endroit tranquille et surtout loin des regards. Avec leurs précieux petits sacs de nourriture en main, les deux adolescents se dirigèrent vers la camaro qui attendait patiemment leur retour.

« Ou est Luciole ? Demanda Sam avant d'entrer dans la voiture.

-Elle nous attend sur place. »Répondit Bee en travers sa radio.

Sam fronça les sourcils à Mikaela puis n'ajouta rien. La camaro démarra et les amena dans une clairière ou personne ne pouvait les voir. Luciole les attendaient déjà au milieu de la clairière les mains sur ses hanches.

Sam couvrit le sol avec son gilet pour que Mikaela puisse s'assoir sans se salir, puis les adolescents déballèrent leurs nourritures devant les regards curieux des deux aliens.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces trucs ? Demanda Luciole en approchant légèrement son visage d'un Burger et de s'assoir sur le sol suivit par Bumblebee.

-Ce truc c'est un Burger rempli de gras. Dit Mikaela en foudroyant le pauvre petit sandwich qui n'avait rien demandé.

-Alors c'est donc ça un Burger… Dit Luciole en appuyant sur le burger avec son doigt.

-Pas touche ! Fit Sam avant de récupérer son sandwich et de le croquer à pleine dent.

-Et vous, vous manger quoi habituellement ? Demanda Mikaela en mangeant ca salade.

-Mmm… Manger… Dit Luciole en posant un doigt sur son menton pour réfléchir. Pour nous, se terme veux plutôt dire consommé. Et pour répondre à ta question il s'agit là de l'Energon. Autrefois source de vie sur notre planète Cybertron. » Expliqua-t-elle ensuite en baissant les yeux, triste de savoir que plus jamais elle n'y retournera.

Bumblebee leva avec hésitation sa main avant de la tapoter gentiment sur l'épaule de la fembot pour la réconforter. Mikaela regretta immédiatement ses paroles en voyant la fembot aussi triste tout à coup.

« Sinon, maintenant que la guerre est fini et que Megatron est mort, comment vous aller faire pour survivre ? Demanda Sam la bouche plaine.

-Précise ? Demanda Luciole en relevant la tête vers lui, un peu confuse.

-Je veux dire, vous n'êtes plus beaucoup alors comment vous aller faire pour avoir plus de robot alien comme vous ? » Demanda maladroitement Sam en prenant une gorger de sa boisson.

Luciole fronça légèrement les optiques en fixant un point dans le vide, son ordinateur interne en erreur. Elle ne voyait pas ou voulait-il en venir.

« Ce que Sam essai tant bien que de mal de vous demander c'est, comment vous faite pour perpétué votre espèce. Dit Mikaela en louchant face au soleil derrière les deux robots assis en face d'eux.

-Oh ! Fit Luciole, ses optiques devenant plus grand maintenant ayant compris ou voulait-il en venir. Tu veux dire comment fonctionne notre système de reproduction ! Dit-elle vivement en tenant ses pieds croiser devant elle.

-Ouais c'est un peu près ca… Dit Sam un peu confus.

-Eh bien… Commença Luciole en regardant pensivement le ciel. Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée. Dit-elle soudainement en reposant ses optiques sur le jeune humain. Il faudrait demander à Ratchet, lui doit savoir. »

Tous les regards se posèrent ensuite sur Bee qui n'avait pas encore parler.

« Moi ?! Dit-il d'une vive voix. J'en sais rien moi ! Dit-il ensuite les optiques écarquillées.

-Et vous ? Demanda ensuite Luciole en enroulant ses bras autour de ses jambes replier contre son châssis.

-Euh… je ne pense pas que c'est le bon moment pour en parler. Dit Mikaela un peu gêner d'aborder le sujet.

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Bee en se mettant dans la même position que Luciole.

-Parce que c'est pas le bon moment pour parler de ça ! » Se précipita de dire Sam en ayant ses joues qui prenaient feu.

Les trois autre se regardèrent un instant puis commencèrent à rire à l'expression de Sam. Quelle agréable journée…

Dommage que le calme règne toujours avant la tempête…

…

 _A suivre…_


	13. Chapter 13-Des conseilles de pro

**Destination : La Terre**

Chapitre 13

Mikaela était rentrée chez elle, Sam était certainement devant la télévision, Bumblebee était dans le garage et Luciole était partie faire un tour dans la ville pour se changer les idées.

Bumblebee était en mode véhicule et réfléchissait profondément, il était presque en méditation. Cette sortie l'avait complètement chamboulé. Le court instant qu'il venait de passé avec Luciole d'aussi près l'avait déstabilisé. Lui qui avait l'habitude de rire et de faire des blagues avait été pris de court cette fois si. Maintenant il savait que quelque chose c'était passé entre eux, quelque chose que jamais il n'oubliera.

Pourtant, il y a longtemps en arrière, quand ils venaient d'atterries sur Terre, un moment similaire c'était produit et il n'y avait pas vraiment porté grande intention. Est-ce que ça voulait dire quelque chose de particulier ? Très certainement. Luciole voulait peut être lui faire passer un message en travers ses gestes.

Mais alors qu'il rêvait dans son coin, la porte du garage s'ouvrit et Sam apparut avec une cannette de soda à la main.

« Alors mon grand, ça va ? Demanda Sam d'un air ensommeiller en fermant la porte du garage.

-Ne t'en fait pas pour moi. » Répondit l'Autobot jaune en ouvrant sa portière pour inviter l'humain à entrer.

Sam ne protesta pas et entra avant de refermer la portière pour plus de discrétion. Il devait absolument lui parler de quelque chose, quelque chose qu'il avait sur le bout de la langue depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés.

« Je t'ai vue avant. Commença Sam en souriant malicieusement.

-De quoi parles-tu ? Demanda Bee avec un léger bruit robotique.

-Avec Luciole. Dit Sam en buvant une gorgée de sa boisson. Tu as un œil sur elle. »

Mais Sam n'eut pas le temps de réagir que Bee était déjà en train de se transformer en frappant ses poings en transformation sur le sol.

« Comment ça un œil sur elle ?! S'énerva-t-il en faisant craquer ses doigts.

-Ca va calme-toi mon vieux ! Ria l'humain en se décalant pour lui laisser plus de place.

-Tu rêve ou quoi ?! Cette fille est une prétentieuse ! Une miss je sais tout ! S'énerva Bee en faisant de grands gestes dédaigneux.

-Si tu l'dis, si tu l'dis. Dit Sam en souriant à nouveau, il savait ce que voulait dire cette réaction.

-Ouais. Grogna Bee dans une autre voix. Tu dois avoir des problèmes de vue. Dit-il en le regardant de haut. C'est plutôt elle qui a un œil sur moi ! Dit-il fièrement en gonflant le torse et en pointant son pouce vers son châssis.

-Ouais mais tu sais ce qu'il faut faire dans ce genre de situations ? Demanda Sam en se rapprochant doucement du bot. Quand tu sais qu'une fille garde un œil sur toi et qu'elle te kiffe ? Poursuivit Sam en voyant que Bumblebee s'intéressait à ses conseils. Tu dois lui faire croire qu'elle ne t'intéresse pas, qu'elle n'ait pas ton genre.

-Et je fais ça comment ? Demanda Bee maintenant assis avec les jambes replier contre son châssis.

-Déjà quand elle te regarde, tu regardes ailleurs, du genre ''je te vois pas'', ok ? Tu me suis là ? Puis quand elle te parle fait genre que t'ai ennuyé en croisant les bras, ça donne un air de supériorité. Dit Sam en posant sa cannette et en accompagnant ses mots avec ses mains.

-Mais t'es sûre que ça marche ? Demanda Bee un peu perplexe sur ce coup là.

-Ouais t'inquiète, je l'ai lu dans un livre spéciale. Assura Sam d'un air détendu et professionnel.

-Quel genre de livre ? Demanda Bee avec les optiques rondes.

-Un livre de professionnel. S'agaça Sam. Ta confiance en moi ou pas ? Faut que tu me le dises ! Dit Sam en se léchant nerveusement les lèvres. Bon ok, quand tu la rassure il faut que tu sois très tactile. Poursuivit Sam quand l'Autobot jaune hocha la tête. Il faut que tu lui montre que t'es là pour elle. Dit-il ensuite en buvant une autre gorgée. Et quand tu la sauve, il faut que tu montres à tel point t'es fort ! Dit ensuite Sam en gonflant son peu de biceps. Il faut qu'elle voix à tel point tu es courageux et qu'elle peut compter sur toi !

-Ouais ! S'enthousiasma Bee en se redressant légèrement à cause du plafond un peu trop bas.

-Il faut que tu lui montre que t'ait un homme ! S'écria Sam.

-C'est ça ! Dit Bee en levant un poing dans la joie.

-Montre lui qui c'est le plus fort ! S'écria Sam du haut de ses poumons.

-OUAIS ! Ah, mais attend ? S'arrêta brutalement Bee en se baissant au niveau de Sam. Tu veux que je la sauve de quoi ? »

L'adolescent se stoppa net dans ses encouragements puis se mit à réfléchir. L'Autobot avait raison, maintenant qu'il n'y avait plus de menace pour eux, comment il allait faire pour la sauvée ?

« Non mais sinon oubli la partie ou tu dois la sauvé, c'est mieux. »Dit-il ensuite en s'asseyant sur une chaise qui trainait par là.

Bee se rassit dans la même position qu'avant, perdant tous son élan de courage. Sam lui avait donné de bon conseilles, mais arrivera-t-il à les mettre en pratique ?

Il est vrai qu'il voulait se faire remarquer par l'Autobot bleu, mais ce qu'il ne savait pas c'est que son destin était déjà tracé, et ce qu'il savait encore moins c'était qu'ils étaient en écoute depuis un moment.

…

 _A suivre…_


	14. Chapter 14-Dans la galère

**Destination : La Terre**

Chapitre 14

Le moteur d'une camaro réveilla Sam Witwicky qui était encore plongé dans son lit. Il était l'heure d'aller à l'école ! Sam soupira en se redressant puis enfila un pantalon et se brossa rapidement les cheveux avec ses mains. Un jour de plus à souffrir dans des cours ennuyant.

Pendant que le jeune humain passait sa journée à l'école, Bee et Luciole en profitaient pour aller s'entrainer dans un coin éloigné de la civilisation. Comme d'habitude, Luciole sorti sa parabole pour sécuriser les environs avant de se transformer.

Bumblebee se transforma à son tour et se prépara à attaquer aux poings. Luciole prit la même position et baissa ses ailes dans son dos. Bee sautilla sur ses pieds avant d'éviter un coup venant de la fembot puis de partir en faisant semblant de bailler. Pris au dépourvu, Luciole trébucha sur ses pieds et manqua de se manger littéralement le sol prise dans son élan.

Elle se remit en position d'attaque d'un grognement et tenta de le frapper dans le dos avec son pieds, mais Bee tourna sur lui-même et passa à coter de Luciole sans lui accorder un seul regard. A quoi jouai-t-il ?

Luciole frappa à nouveau dans le vide avant de tomber après un croche-pied du bot jaune. Il laissa un petit rire avant de détourner ses optiques de la fembot au sol, les bras allongé devant elle. Elle laissa un long soupir d'agacement avant de se relever rapidement et de donner un violent coup de pieds dans le châssis de Bee qui l'envoya volé à l'autre bout de la clairière.

Bumblebee laissa un petit cri de surprise quand il tomba lourdement contre un arbre. Luciole croisa les bras les sourcils froncés comme si elle était contrariée. Mais pourtant, elle ne dit pas un mot.

L'Autobot jaune se leva et fonça droit sur elle pour la mettre à terre mais celle-ci exécuta la même esquive qui lui avait fait en tournant sur elle-même et en lui faisant un croche-pied. Bee tomba dans la même position qu'elle, les bras allongé devant lui. Il se releva d'un bon et se mit en position de défense pour une quelconque attaque venant de la fembot bleue, mais celle-ci avait disparu de son champ de vision.

Luciole retint un petit rire avec sa bouche alors qu'elle était cachée derrière un rocher, ces ailes aplaties contre son dos. Elle venait de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de faire avec elle, il suivait à la lettre les conseils de Sam.

Bee regarda autour de lui attentivement quand il entendit soudainement une branche craquer dans la forêt à sa droite. Il regarda dans cette direction quand soudain il reçut un petit caillou sur la tête qui résonna dans un bruit creux. Il se retourna rapidement pour apercevoir Luciole qui s'apprêtait à lui lancer un nouveau caillou.

Elle se stoppa net dans son élan et lâcha le petit caillou au sol avant de rire légèrement. Bee sourit malicieusement à lui-même avant de ramasser le petit caillou et de le lui lancé dessus avant de se mettre à sa poursuite dans la forêt.

De vrais enfants…

Dans une course folle, Luciole sauta par-dessus des branches et des rochers pour tenter de semé l'Autobot jaune à ses trousses.

Bee sentait que son Spark était léger dans son châssis comme si une émotion qu'il n'avait plus eue depuis longtemps refaisait surface.

Mais soudain, Luciole dû s'arrêter, prise dans une impasse. Elle voulait faire demi-tour pour se cacher mais hélas, il était trop tard. Bumblebee était déjà derrière elle avec les bras croisé. Elle n'avait donc plus aucune chance.

Bee se rapprocha alors d'elle avant de se mettre en position de défense, Luciole l'attaqua en frappant sur ses avant-bras, avant de se baisser et de le faire tomber sur le dos à l'aide de sa jambe. Bee laissa un petit gémissement robotique avant de toucher le sol.

« Mort. »Déclara Luciole en pointant son canon vers son visage.

Elle lui sourit ensuite avant de lui tendre la main pour l'aider à se relever.

« Tu m'as l'air distrait Bee. Dit-elle en levant un sourcil.

-Qui, moi ? S'étonna-t-il en levant les sourcils.

-Donc tu n'y es pour rien ? Demanda Luciole en croisant les bras sur son châssis.

-Ben ouais, moi, je suis tout à fait, normal. » Dit-il en lui tournant le dos.

Il commençait à perdre ses moyens avec toute cette pression, il essayait de faire ce que Sam lui avait dit mais pour le moment, il s'enfonçait !

« Bee d'habitude tu ne tombes pas aussi facilement quand je te frappe, tu nous fait quoi là ?! » Dit-elle un peu agacer par ces cachoteries.

Mais l'Autobot jaune en face d'elle se mit à bailler d'un air blasé.

« Houuu ! »Grogna-t-elle les dents serrer et en serrant les poings à ses coter.

Bumblebee trouvait que cette méthode ne fonctionnait pas si bien tout compte fait.

« Mais t'inquiète pas, ça va aller, je suis toujours là pour toi. »Dit soudainement Bee en posant une main sur l'épaule de la jeune fembot maintenant perdu.

Luciole écarquilla les optiques et resta sans voix. Il perdait complètement la boule.

…

Le soir venu, Bee était de nouveau dans le garage, Sam en face de lui.

« Comment-ca, ta tout raté ?! Demanda Sam en regardant l'Autobot nerveux devant lui.

-J'ai fait tous ce que tu m'as demandé, mais je ne crois pas, que les méthodes humains, ne fonctionne sur, les femmes de ce genre ! Dit Bee en posant ses mains sur son casque dans la panique.

-Calme-toi. Tu veux dire qu'elle n'a pas compris ton approche ? S'étonna Sam.

-Oui, mais je crois que j'ai, exécuter, tout dans le désordre. Dit-il ensuite en jouant nerveusement avec ses doigts.

-Oh la galère. Dit Sam en collant sa main contre son front.

-Du coup c'est quoi la prochaine étape Boss ? Demanda l'alien avec des yeux ronds.

-Il n'y a pas de prochaines étapes ! Tu viens de griller toutes tes chances mon vieux ! Dit Sam d'un ton dramatique.

-Oh my god ! Mais qu'est-ce que je vais faire ! Dit Bee les optiques larges.

-Non attend, il reste une dernière solution. » Dit soudainement Sam, pensif.

Bee l'écouta attentivement alors qu'il lui donnait ses derniers conseils.

…

 _A suivre…_


	15. Chapter 15-Diner romantique ou presque

**Destination : La Terre**

Chapitre 15

 _ **Petite dédicace à VendettaPrimus qui m'a ENORMEMENT aider pour ce chapitre car je l'avoue, j'ai eu du mal…**_

 _ **Et deuxième dédicace à VendettaPrimus dans ce chapitre avec Ratchet ! ^^**_

…

Aujourd'hui était un jour des plus particuliers. Les conseils de pro de Sam allaient être bénéfique pour cette nouvelle mission au qu'elle Bumblebee tenait qu'elle fonctionne pour peut-être lui assurer un meilleur futur, mais aussi pour Luciole.

Il était assez tard, et pour une fois c'était l'Autobot bleue qui avait proposé de ramener la petite copine de Sam, Mikaela. De toute façon, elle avait des choses à lui demander.

« Dit moi Mikaela, est-ce que Sam se comporte de façon… étrange parfois ? Demanda Luciole en travers sa radio alors qu'elle s'arrêta à un feu rouge.

-Tous les garçons se comportent bizarrement. Ria Mikaela avant de reprendre. Mais il reste un garçon à part. Dit-elle en se pinçant les lèvres. Pourquoi cette question ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant dans le rétroviseur. C'est à cause de Bee ?

-Hier je l'ai trouvé… bizarre. Dit-elle, hésitante avant de continuer à rouler quand le feu passa au vert.

-Bizarre dans le genre Sam ? Demanda Mikaela en plissant les yeux.

-Euh bien… je les aie entendus parler l'autre soir. Sam donnait des conseils complètement insensés à Bumblebee.

-Sam tout craché. Dit l'humaine en regardant par la vitre.

-Le lendemain il a agi de façon très étrange. Dit Luciole avant de s'arrêter devant le garage du père de la jeune humaine.

-Ne tant fait pas, c'est un truc de mec. Bee va certainement suivre les conseils de Sam. Tu vas trouver ça idiot ou peut-être tu vas aimer. C'est à toi de voir. Mais ça va passer. Dit-elle en prenant son sac. Merci de m'avoir ramené, et bonne chance ! »Dit-elle en sortant de la voiture.

Luciole regarda l'humaine rentrée chez elle dans son rétroviseur avant de repartir. Elle avait peut-être raison, mais est-ce que c'était une bonne idée de se comporter de la sorte ? Et puis, qu'avait-il à lui prouver ? Il restait son meilleur ami après tout.

…

Le moteur grognant de rage dans son capo sous l'effort, une camaro jaune entra dans une base militaire bien gardé et surtout tenue secrète. Il s'arrêta devant les gardes avant d'entré quand ils lui donnèrent la permission d'entré. La base était pourtant déserte, pas un chat à l'horizon.

La voiture de sport jaune roula lentement jusqu'à un immense bâtiment avant de se transformer. Bumblebee se colla contre le mur avant d'entrer furtivement à l'intérieur comme si il tenait à ne pas être vu.

« Bumblebee, ça fait un moment que nous t'avons plus vue, mon vielle ami. »

Bumblebee se crispa au son de la voix de son chef, Optimus Prime. Il se retourna lentement en faisant salut de la main, ses portières retombantes dans son dos.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'amène ? Demanda IronHide juste à coter.

-Je suis venu voir, le doc. Répondit Bee maintenant très nerveux.

-Oh je vois. »Dit IronHide après qu'Optimus est acquiescé.

Bee se détourna des deux bots en essayant d'être le plus naturelle possible. Il n'était pas là par pur hasard. Il se cacha derrière des blocs de métal puis se dirigea directement vers la réserve d'Energon. Mais alors qu'il tendit sa main vers un cube, il entendit des pas métallique venant du médecin.

« Il ne faut pas que j'oublie d'appeler WitheOut après, elle va encore me traiter de petite vers de terre si j'oublie… »Grogna celui-ci en se grattant l'arrière train en regardant l'écran de son ordinateur.

Bee roula les optiques au ciel avant de s'emparer de quelque cubes et de les mettre dans son châssis. Il se redressa ensuite et sorti du laboratoire en se collant contre le mur et en mettant une musique de détective en sourdine dans sa radio pour se donner un peu de courage et aussi pour mettre de l'ambiance.

Il sorti rapidement puis roula à toute vitesse sur la grande route, direction la maison de Sam pour préparer le tout.

…

« Bee ! Appela Sam sur une colline, loin de la ville. Ta foutu quoi ?! S'agaça-t-il d'un un costar cravate chic.

-J'ai été, ralenti. Dit l'Autobot jaune en se grattant l'arrière du casque.

-C'est pas grave, aide moi à mettre la couette. » Dit l'humain en prenant un immense drap.

Bee prit les autres coins puis tous les deux mirent en place un petit pique-nique romantique avec une petite table au milieu, des bougies et les pétales de roses qui vont avec.

Bumblebee admira ensuite le travail avec Sam, qui lui était plutôt content du résultat.

« Ça va marcher ? Demanda Bee incertain de cette solution.

-T'inquiète. Tous les filles son folle d'un diner aux chandelles. Dit Sam en souriant.

-Si tu le dit, c'est que c'est vrai. »Dit Bee en regardant l'horizon ou on pouvait voir la totalité de la ville.

Mais alors qu'il contemplait le paysage, le bruit d'un moteur rugit au loin, elle arrivait.

« Vite prépare-toi ! »Cria Sam en se cachant dans un buisson.

Bee dépoussiéra sa carrosserie puis attendit la fembot bleu, droit comme un piquet. La fembot se transforma un peu plus loin puis regarda les alentours d'une optique méfiant. Que prépara-t-il cette fois-si ?

Bumblebee la salua puis lui présenta la table de piquenique.

« Tada ! »

Luciole élargie les optiques puis s'avança lentement pour analyser de plus près.

« C'est… c'est quoi ? Demanda-t-elle en repassant son regard sur l'Autobot jaune.

-C'est un diner aux chandelles. Dit soudainement Sam, en sortant du buisson avec une serviette sur le bras en costar cravate. Si vous voulez bien prendre place. »Demanda-t-il ensuite en tendant sa main vers la grande couette.

Luciole fronça doucement des sourcilles complètement perdu dans tout ça. Mais elle ne discuta pas plus longtemps et s'installa comme attendu, Bee à coter d'elle.

« Madame. »Dit Sam en tendant une coupe de champagne à l'Autobot bleu.

Luciole cligna des optiques puis prit le minuscule objet entre ces doigts avant qu'il n'explose. Ces trucs-là sont vraiment fragile…

« J'avais prévu le coup. » Dit Sam en prenant un autre verre.

La fembot reprit le verre mais celui-ci éclata aussi.

« Bon ce n'est pas grave, on fera sans. »Dit ensuite Sam avant de partir et de faire un clin d'œil à Bee pour qu'il s'occupe de la suite.

Bee soupira intérieurement puis posa rapidement ses optiques sur Luciole qui admirait la vue qui s'offrait à eux les jambes pendus dans le vide.

« Cette vue est magnifique… Dit-elle doucement en fermant un instant les optiques.

-Oh j'ai failli oublier ! Dit soudainement Bee en ouvrant son châssis pour en extraire deux cube d'Energon et d'en tendre un à Luciole.

-Wouaw ! Bee, comment t'as sue que j'avais besoin de ration ? »Dit-elle en prenant le précieux cube.

Elle le remercia d'un regard puis l'avala d'une traite. Bee but le sien, mais il ressentait comme une certaine gêne dans son châssis quand il repensait à la fois où ils dans la forêt… Il espérait qu'elle avait ressenti la même chose pour lui à ce moment-là.

« Luciole… Commenca Bee timidement, il poursuivit quand elle posa les optiques sur lui. Je-je ne sais pas comment, expliquer-er-er. Il s'arrêta quand sa radio commença à s'emmêle les pinceaux.

-Ne t'ent fait pas Bee. Dit-elle soudainement en posant sa main sur la sienne avec un sourire timide. Je l'avais compris. Dit-elle ensuite en détournant le regard et en retirant sa main. Moi aussi je ressens ça, parce que tu es mon meilleur ami. »

Sam, qui était caché dans les buissons depuis tout à l'heure frappa son front à la réponse de la fembot. Ils avaient encore beaucoup a apprendre…

…

 _A suivre dans la partie deux…_


End file.
